Roomies 2
by x0TheDarkSlayer0x
Summary: Season 4/ Alternate Universe/ Faith POV/ Femslash/ And so the sequel arrives! Set immediately after the original, this sequel starts out with Faith&Buffy having confessed their love, ready to continue their relationship. /A WORK IN PROGRESS!/
1. The One With Our Talk With Her Mom

**And here's a Christmas surprise for you - I've officially started the sequel! And it only took 2 days to crank this chapter out, so I'm taking that as a good sign.**

**Merry Christmas everyone :P**

**

* * *

**

Previously on Roomies...

_She got under the covers then pulled me right in with her, and got all cuddled up against me with her legs tossed over mine like she was tryin' to keep me there. I just held her close as the booze worked its magic in knockin' me out. "'Night, B..."_

_What I wasn't expecting when I woke up, was a bright light and confused mom starin' me right in the face._

_"Buffy... why is there a drunk girl in your bed?"_

* * *

...Aaaaand now we continue!

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!!_

_Buffy's mom is starin' me right in the fucken face, and she looks pissed! I knew it was a stupid idea to go out drinking then come here to pass out. God I'm such a dumb ass...  
_  
"Mom!" Buffy shouted in surprise, untangling herself from me and sitting up to pat herself down, I guess trying to look innocent or somethin'. "What... what time is it?"

Joyce checked her watch - or at least the spot on her wrist where a watch would be if she was wearing one. So I guess she's gonna say somethin' sarcastic.

"It appears to be half past 'you have a lot of explaining to do'." She responded, before staring pointedly at the two of us. I attempted to hide under the covers, but dammit, Buffy just wouldn't let that happen.

"Explaining?" She winced.

"Yes. For starters, you can answer my first question - why is there a drunk girl in your bed?"

"I'm not drunk no more." I grumbled. _Right, like that's gonna help things. You still stink like a brewery, that's damn near incriminating enough._

".....Faith?"

"Surprise." I shrugged, puttin' on my best grin. Not sure why, guess I figure maybe I can charm my way outta this like I used to be able to with other chick's moms when I would get caught.

She just sighed and shook her head, probably too damn frustrated and in shock to take in any more information just yet.

"You girls have five minutes. I'll be in the living room waiting." And with that she left.... So I'm kinda confused.

"Five minutes for what?"

* * *

After spending five minutes in the bathroom with Buffy tryin' to spiff me up (_I dunno why, it didn't give us any time to change our clothes or whatever, and I think I really need to change my clothes 'cause I feel like shit_) we made it downstairs to the living room.

Joyce was sitting there on one of the couches, and she gestured for us to sit on the one across from her. So we did. And now I'm startin' to freak the fuck out, 'cause I never had the whole '_relationship talk_' with no one's mom before. This is probably gonna suck.

"Um... you're not gonna call the cops or nothin', are ya?" I asked, only to recieve a slap to the back of the head from my girl. _What the fuck?_

"No, Faith. I'm going to let it slide this time." She smiled - which then turned to a stern glare that nearly made me wet myself. "But if I find you in my house in such a condition again, or have gotten my daughter into the same sort of trouble, I will not be as forgiving."

_Okay, I'd gladly face Kakistos again if it could get me outta this situation, I've about literally had the shit scared outta me. Goddamn, are all Summers chicks this scary...?_

"I, uh... Well, I swear it won't happen again Mrs. S." I stuttered. _Yeah I fucken stuttered, what in the hell is wrong with me?? I'm supposed to be a badass, dammit!!_

"Good. Now that that's over with, there are a few more questions I'd like to ask you."

_Shit, now comes the real hard stuff. Like if I'm corrupting her daughter or not... Well even though I'm not (yet, heh heh) it's still gonna be awkward as fuck!_

"Go ahead." I nodded, tryin' my damnest to keep my cool. If I puke she'd probably figure it's 'cause of all the drinking, even if it isn't. Thankfully Buffy seemed to realize how uncomfortable I am, 'cause she reached out to hold my hand all sly. Too bad her mom noticed it, it's only gonna add to her suspicions.

"Now... I'm not real certain how to go about asking this, so I'll just come right out with it." Joyce sighed, lookin' directly at me. _Why do I feel like there's a bullseye on my forehead?_ "Are you dating my daughter?"

I looked at Buffy, pleading with my eyes for her help in this 'cause I'm totally outta my league here. I'm just fucked, plain and simple. And not in the cool way...

"Ummmmyyyes?" I said, all slow and crap while not lookin' away from my girl. After all she did sorta break up with me last night, and what if she wants to keep it that way?_ Fuck, I hate this damn insecurity. Not used to it. Thankfully she gave me a sweet little smile, I guess trying to ease my mind. It worked, but just for a second._

"I see." Joyce nodded, pausing for a second to take it in. If only I coulda prepared myself for what she asked next... "Are you having sex?"

_Oh... **FUCK**_...

"No!" I shouted, probably a little too loud, letting go of Buffy's hand and moving away from her all quick. "No, of course not, I wouldn't... I'm not... No?"

"Why am I starting to think you aren't telling me the truth?"

"I'm, errr... We really haven't... done... anything... excuse me, I think I need some air." I muttered, getting up and running out the front door.

I sat down on the front porch and covered my eyes with my hands, taking some long, deep breaths while wishin' I brought my cigarettes with me. Then again it probably wouldn't go so hot if Buffy's mom knew I smoke too. In her eyes I'm probably already not good enough for her daughter, why add to the list of faults...

"Faith?" Buffy whispered. I moved my hands to look at her, and saw she's in the doorway - hiding behind the door? "What are you doing?"

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing, B." She just blushed and looked at herself behind the door.

"I'm still in my pajamas, I'm not going outside."

"Nobody's gonna see ya, B. Come here." She stayed in place and started to sort of nibble on her lower lip, and fuck me it's so damn cute... I got up and walked over to take her hand, pullin' her outside with me as she started to blush like crazy. "There, was that so hard?"

"If anyone I know sees me, you're dead." She mumbled, pulling me in for a hug. Which I'm still not used to, so it was pretty awkward at first. "Are you okay? You got out of there pretty fast."

"Can ya blame me? I've never been so uncomfortable in all my life..." She pulled back a little to look up at me, and she looks sorta worried so now I'm gettin' worried. _So I guess we're at that relationship stage where we start to share emotions. That's a stage, right? Still pretty new to this shit._

"You're not... I mean, my mom hasn't scared you away or anything... right?"

"I'm not goin' no where, B. Your mom might scare the shit outta me, but I can handle it." I brought a hand up to brush a stray lock of hair outta her face (_I know, I know, such a pussy move_) and gave her that dimpled grin I know she loves. "You should know by now that nothin' is gonna scare me away from you." Now she's giving me the cutest little smile, so I know I said somethin' right. "I love you, Buffy."

She pulled me down for the biggest kiss, so incredible I'm starting to want to say the 'L' word a fuck of a lot more! I got so into it I started to forgot where we were, placed my hands on her ass and everything, until the sound of a throat clearing broke us apart. I looked over and noticed Buffy's mom standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

_Shit, how long has she been standin' there?! I just got caught feelin' up her daughter's ass, there's no way I'm getting outta this one..._

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, girls." She smiled. _Um... what the fuck?_ "Oh, and if you're going to continue groping each other like that, you might want to come inside. Or charge the neighbors for the show. Your choice." She shrugged, turning to head back to the kitchen.

_Okay, seriously. What the fuck?? Did I stumble into an alternate reality when I came out here? Better check to see if there's shrimp around anywhere..._

"I guess my mom approves." Buffy smiled, letting out a little sigh of relief. I'm kinda still in too much shock to do anything, so I just nodded at her.

* * *

I made it through breakfast alright - well, mostly alright, 'cause Buffy was sittin' right next to me at the table and her hands were really wandering. I probably got a huge ass bruise on my kneecap from when she actually cupped my crotch through the jeans. Shocked me so much I jumped in my seat.

_Really, what in the fuck was she doin'??  
_  
So anyways, after breakfast Buffy decided to be on her best behavior, so she offered to do all the dishes. Her mom told me to come with her into the living room while B was busy, so now all my nerves and shit are comin' right back.

"You'll be fine." Buffy assured me, though it really didn't make me feel no better.

"Don't mean I'm any less terrified here. She may seem cool with things, but for all we know she's gonna come at me with a goddamn chainsaw!" I whispered. We were in the doorway to the kitchen and Joyce was waiting in the living room, and there's not a whole lotta distance there... and I don't want her to hear.

"Why a chainsaw?"

"I dunno, 'cause it would hurt like shit?"

"That's so cute." She smiled, confusing the fuck outta me yet again. Guess she noticed I don't get what she meant, 'cause she kept goin'. "After all the vampires and demons and things you've faced, and my mom terrifies you. It's cute."

"Again with the 'cute' here, B. I'm startin' to think you forgot how much of a badass I am."

"I'm waiting, Faith!" Joyce called from the living room, makin' me jump and get into a defensive stance. Buffy just giggled and gave me a little kiss.

"Of course, dear. You're the biggest badass in town." She nodded, goin' into the kitchen and leaving me behind to deal.

_I'm so fucked..._

I walked into the living room and sat at the same couch I did this morning, only now I'm a fuck of a lot more nervous. After all, by now she's seen me groping her daughter's ass.

"Um... So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Might as well just lay it all on the line, right? Why bullshit around the issue.

Think I surprised her, 'cause she just sat there for a minute before answering me. Kinda freaked me out, what could she have to say? How bad could it suck?

"You love my daughter." She stated.

_Oh.... Well shit, I didn't think she heard that. Guess she really was in the doorway for awhile watchin' us. Least she doesn't seem pissed._

"I do." I nodded, starting to wonder where this was goin'.

"And she loves you."

"I guess."

She sighed, and it seemed like... I dunno, like she's sad or somethin' now. Which is confusing, 'cause what would make her sad? She didn't seem pissed that her daughter is dating me, at least I don't think so... _Goddamn, these Summers women are so hard to read!  
_  
"I don't understand this. Why didn't she tell me sooner?"

_Oh... Well I guess that's it, they haven't seen much of each other in awhile so she had no clue me and Buffy are dating. That's understandable. But now this means I'm not gonna be seein' much of my girl no more, 'cause she's gotta start spending more time with her mom._

"I'm sorry."

"No, Faith. It wasn't up to you to fill me in on this." She smiled at me, and I'm startin' to wonder when the glare is gonna come back. "You make her happy, and that's all that matters to me."

"So... what, I got your blessing?" I asked, my face all scrunched up in confusion. This whole day has been such a mindfuck, nothin' is makin' sense no more.

"Yes. You have my blessing." She laughed. Well hot damn! How in the goddamn did this crap happen?? Who knew this is how the day would wind up, especially with the way it started... I still feel pretty weird about it, maybe 'cause I'm in the same booze-soaked clothes.

"Well, cool." I grinned. "Thanks Mrs S. Oh, and i'll make sure B comes by here more often. I know she hasn't really visited much, and it feels like a part of that is my fault. We've sorta been attached at the hip lately." _Hey, that's what that means! I always wondered, and now it makes sense._

"Thank you."  
_  
Oh shit, now she just got up and is walkin' over to me! Please say she's not gonna hug me, please say she's not gonna hug me, please say - aw damn it!! Did somebody tape a sign to my back or some shit??_

I heard some giggles comin' from the doorway, so I looked over and saw my girl standin' there looking at me all amused._ She's gettin' a kick outta this, for fuck's sake!_ Since I was still being hugged I was able to give Buffy the finger without being detected by mom. She stuck her stuck her tongue out at me, so I just did it right back and she blushed._ Why does she keep blushin' when I stick my tongue out at her? Have I corrupted her enough that it makes her mind go someplace dirty? Awesome._


	2. The One With Some Time To Kill

So anyways, after our little talk I went into the kitchen to see Buffy and let her know what happened. I don't think she was expectin' what I said.

"She what??"

"There was a lot in what I said B, gonna have to be specific with what you're surprised about." I laughed. It came out soundin' pretty damn weird, must be from all the nerves or whatever. I'm all kindsa worked up here.

"She misses me... I've barely called, and I haven't even stopped by in weeks! Oh god, I'm the world's worst daughter... They have trophies for these kinds of things! I'm going to get a trophy so everyone will know what a horrible person I am!"

_Okay Faith, time to start workin' on those 'good girlfriend' skills ya need. She's totally freakin' the fuck out here!  
_  
"Buffy, it's fine. You've just been wicked busy, she's not holdin' it against ya or nothin'." I held on to both of her hands, and gave what I hope was a calming smile though it probably turned out sorta seductive. Ever since she messed with me under the table I've been horny as shit, and I'm probably not hidin' that so well. "And you don't got nothin' to do today, right?"

"Well, I was hoping to spend some alone time with you..."

_Goddamn girl!! Way to make this so fuckin hard on me with that damn sexy ass grin ya got goin' on there, makin' me think you're totally thinkin' naughty thoughts about the two of us!_

"As wicked tempting as that is, I think it would be cool for you to spend the day with your mom. Yunno, catch up and all that." _Oh fuck, now she's poutin'!_ "That's just cruel, B."

"It's just that, as much as I'd love to spend some quality time with my mom... it just seems like we didn't get to make up properly after what happened yesterday."

_Oh, double fuck! She just took my hand, pulled me closer, then pinched one of my nipples through my shirt - what the hell?? Is she tryin' to kill me?!_

"So... eh... I'm guessin' the days of teasing between us are over?" I mumbled, unable to make my voice go any higher. This girl has made me so fuckin' horny since before we even started dating, the thought that she might be ready to actually take things to '_the next level_'(_whatever the hell that means_)... well... My libido is startin' to take over my brain.

"Maybe." She smiled, all innocent. It was sexy as fuckin' hell. "But you think I should spend the day with my mom?"

"That... um... I mean, she'd probably like that... yunno... and stuff..." _Did that make sense? 'Cause it doesn't sound right now that I think about it._

"Well, if you think it would be a good idea. I guess we'll just have to catch up tonight." She shrugged, leaning in to give me a little peck on the cheek.

_Oh hell no! You think you can fuck with me like that and just get away with it? It's so on, girlfriend!!_

"Well, i'll just leave you a little something to remember me by before I leave." I whispered, backin' her up against the wall. _She actually looks worried now. Awesome._

I placed my hands on the wall behind her, and leaned in until there was only about an inch of distance between us. She tried to lean in that little ways to kiss me, but I pulled back, 'cause come on I'm not gonna give in that easy! I slowly brought one of my hands to roam all the way down her body, lettin' it rest on her ass. Then I pulled it up so our that our fronts pressed together, and fuck me her nipples are rock hard against the thin material of her pajamas and they're totally pressing up against me...

_Goddamn, girl! This was a fuck of a bad idea, I'm pretty much just teasin' myself here..._

"Faith..." She sighed, bringing her hands up under the back of my shirt, draggin' her nails down my back. "I don't know if I can wait until tonight."

"Well you're not makin' it any easier here B, but there's no way I want your mom on my bad side so we're not ditchin' her to go get nasty. She'd kill me. Hell, she'd probably kill me if she knew I planned to sleep with you at all!"

_Alright she's poutin' so I know for damn sure she's aware of the effect it has on me, so she thinks it'll make me cave. Dammit, she's good!_

"I have the feeling you'd be able to defend yourself."

"Not against the glare. Yunno, that '_evil_' glare I keep gettin'. That could totally kill." _Okay now she's bringin' her hands down under my pants, and she's grabbin' at my ass. FUCK! _"Better watch yourself there, B. You keep it up and I'm gonna go all caveman on yer ass, drag you back to the dorm to have my wicked way with ya." I growled, 'cause goddamn does this chick drive me wild, I can barely take it any more.

"That sounds like fun."

I couldn't hold back any longer, she's too damn tempting dammit! So I pressed myself up against her so that she was all the way against the wall, and kissed her like there's no fuckin' tomorrow. She dug her nails so deep into my ass it broke the skin, makin' me groan and buck my hips up against her. And fuck me she's makin' the hottest little noises, like mewls and shit, it's just revving me up even more.

Too bad I forgot where we are...

I was reminded by a loud throat clear from behind us. I jumped away, tossin' my hands up in the air in defense. Unfortunately, Buffy still had her hands down my pants so she got pulled along, and then bounced up against me once I stopped. I wasn't expectin' that so I wound up falling on my ass from the force of it, with Buffy landin' right on top of me. I looked up and saw Joyce looking down at us all amused.

_Well thank fuck she isn't mad!!_

"Um... I was just gonna... yunno, leave..." I mumbled, blushing furiously. Which pisses me off 'cause I never used to blush! Like, ever! _Goddamn..._

"I see. Well then maybe you should take my daughter's hands out of your pants."  
_  
Okay, I've decided that Buffy's mom is tryin' to kill me with embarrassment. Or maybe this is like, payback for corruptin' her daughter... Well, for thinking about it constantly at least.  
_  
So Buffy pulled her hands outta my pants and got up off of me, lending a hand to help me up. I'm tryin' not to miss my dignity too much...

"Right. So... um, i'll see ya tonight, B." I shrugged, wanting nothing more than to give her one last kiss goodbye, but I figure I've pushed my luck enough in front of her mom. So I just gave a little wave and all but ran out the door.

* * *

I headed back to the campus, figuring I could get in a good nap before seein' my girl again tonight. _Wait, get a good nap? What am I, 90?? Shit, I don't need a nap! I'll just change into some clean clothes and hit the town to find somethin' fun to do. Maybe some petty vandalism, 'cause I'm all about bein' a badass... Ah fuck it, I'm a total pussy these days thanks to Buffy. My image has gone to shit._

So I got changed and decided to just wander around campus for awhile, hopin' to come across somethin' interesting. No such luck. It's totally dead out, and not the good kinda dead that I can shove a stake into, so I'm startin' to get pretty damn frustrated.

Before I knew it I had wandered all the way across town to Giles' place, right up to his front door. _I don't even know how it happened, like really. Must have been, uh, what's the word.... subconscious? Yeah, that's it. Weird._

"Oh, Faith!" He looks pretty damn surprised, standin' in the doorway in a robe without his glasses on. _I guess it must be pretty early... huh._ "Is there something wrong? I'm not used to seeing you any earlier than, well... noon."

"Nothing's wrong, eh, I'm just..." _Okay now I feel like a total dumbass here._ "B's with her mom for the day, so... I don't really got nothin' to do?"_ Yup. Total dumbass moment._

"I see." He smiled, moving aside to let me in. "Well, let me get... properly dressed, and see if I can't find something for you to do."

"Thanks, G-spot."

"I'm sorry?"

_Oh shit!! Did I seriously just say that out loud?! Goddammit Buffy, way to fuck with my head here!_

"Um, nothin', just got some shit on my mind." I mumbled with a nervous chuckle. He stared at me for a minute then busted out laughin'. _Should I be insulted? I should probably be insulted._

"You... meant that... You...." He couldn't even complete a sentence, he was too far gone. So I know I should be pissed, but what the hell, long as he finds somethin' to occupy me for the day I'm cool with it. "Just... living room... sit..." He managed to get out between laughs. Then he went hobblin' away to his room, still in a fit.

I ignored it and went into the living room and took a seat at his desk, the one that's all covered in papers and shit. Figure I'd just take a peek at what he's been researching recently, since it probably has somethin' to do with slayers or whatever, so that must mean it concerns me.  
_  
Wait, what the fuck is that stickin' outta one of the drawers? A picture?_

I pulled it out, yunno just outta curiosity and all that, and found that it's a picture of Buffy's mom. _What the shit...?? He got the hots for her or somethin'? Where would he even get this, that's weird._

Thanks to my slayer hearin' I heard him start to come down the hallway way ahead of time, so I managed to shove it back where it was and run to sit on the couch before he got in here.

"Yo, G. Done laughin' at me?" I asked, a smirk in place to let him know I'm not pissed. He just chuckled a little and sat down at his desk, turning the chair to face me.

"I, uh, I apologize for that. Wasn't expecting it, though having known you for so long I most certainly should have."

"Damn right." I relaxed into the couch - but not too much, 'cause he always gets all mad and extra British-y whenever I put my feet up on it. He insists my boots leave scuff marks that take hours to get up. "So you got plans for what to do with me yet? 'Cause I gotta tell ya, I'm wicked bored here."

"Well, it's too late for patrol... but not for training. What would you say to a workout?"

* * *

And so I spent the next few hours training with Giles. Wish I could say it ended well but, well, the poor guy passed out. Yeah no shit, said he just needed to take a minute, and was knocked out the second he laid down on the couch. Dude must not work out often enough, for fuck's sake I was goin' easy on him!

At least he managed to take me for a few hours, so once we finished I figured it was a good time to go back to the dorm to wait for my girl...


	3. The One Where The Teasing Comes To AnEnd

**My thanks to the reviewers out there! As always you manage to make my days better :)**

**And to thank you for that, I've decided to finally let our girls get down to business!!! Yes, that's right. Sexin' occurs. **

**

* * *

  
**

Once I left Giles' place I noticed the sun was already down, and I'm startin' to regret the way I actually don't got a stake on me. _I usually do, so what the fuck?_ And wouldn't ya know it, some ugly fucker decided to try and get a piece of me.

"Can we make this quick? I got someplace to be." I sighed, walkin' over to a nearby tree to pull one of the branches off of it. Best I can do right now.

"Sorry darlin', but I'd prefer this to last awhile." _Oh, so I got myself a cowboy vamp! That's a new one. He's got the hat and everything..._

As fun as this would be on any other night, I really got better stuff on my mind so I gotta take the dude out nice and quick. So I made the first move, jumpin' in the give him a wicked punch to the jaw before he could even tell what was going on. Unfortunately he's a little smarter than I gave him credit for, got into the fight faster than I was expectin'. Actually got some good blows in before I staked him. Once the dust cleared I noticed somethin' off in the distance.  
_  
...Buffy?? Well I thought I felt that little buzz goin' on, thought it was just 'cause of the vamp. The warning tingles and the slayer connection tingles feel so similar, if I'm not payin' attention it's hard to tell the difference. Except the way it feels when Buffy is around is way nicer.  
_  
She's totally wailin' on some other vamp, doing me proud with her badass moves. I think she's just toyin' with him 'cause I know he woulda normally been staked long ago. It's so fucken hot!! Aw damn, there he goes.

"Faith." She smiled, strutting over to me with a little bounce in her step. "Fancy seeing you here."

_God, I so want to fuck her right now..._

"Uh, I was just... yunno, on my way back to the dorm to wait for you. Ya have a good time with your mom?" I asked as she continued to walk up to me until we were face to face. She placed her hands in the pocket of my jeans and tugged me closer. I swear I'm this close to just takin' her right up against a tree, right here right now.

Unfortunately another vamp came outta nowhere to jump us so the moment is sorta ruined. We both tore into him, totally in sync with each other like always, it never fails to amaze me how incredible we are in a fight. Landin' blow after blow, the poor fucker never stood a chance. Hell, it was so easy we let it go on a little longer just for kicks. I let Buffy land the final blow, then used the same branch as before to stake the dude.

No words needed to be said after that, I could see it in her eyes how ready she is for me, and I'm sure she can see the it in my eyes too. It was bad enough before, but after some slayage it's like a million times more intense. We need to get somewhere a little less public, _fast_.

"Faith..."

"I know, B." I nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

The very moment the door to our room was closed, Buffy was on me in a flash. Pinned me up against the door and kissed the hell outta me, it was so hot!! I swear it feels like I'm gonna explode or somethin', all this sexual tension between us finally coming to a head (_Whatever the fuck that means?_) it's just about too damn much to handle.

"B... Buffy, I can't wait any more. I need to have you." I panted, runnin' my hands up and down the sides of her body. She leaned her body up into mine, brining a leg up to press right against my crotch. I can't even begin to describe the weird ass sound I let out at that, like... a hiss and a growl. Almost sounded like a purr. _What in the fuck??_ "I'm serious, Buffy. No more teasing."

_And now she looks all shy and bashful. Goddamn, this chick is all sortsa confusin'!_

"Just... Remember what I said before?"

I thought it over for a minute, not sure what she meant, when suddenly it all clicked. If I wasn't so fucken horny I woulda laughed.

"The whole 'never had lesbian sex before' thing?" She blushed and nodded. _Seriously, she's lucky I'm horny as hell here 'cause otherwise I'd totally be laughin' my ass off._ "Just remember what I told you back then. Let it come naturally, aight?" I decided to do the whole 'gentle touchy feely' thing by reachin' up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and just leaving my hand up against her cheek afterward. It seemed to relax her a little, so I'm pretty damn happy I seemed to have done somethin' right. "Don't over think it, just let it all happen." She gave me the cutest little smile at that, I couldn't help the way I smiled the fuck back at her. "I love you, Buffy."

"And I love you, Faith...." She whispered, leaning up to give me the sweetest little kiss. But since we're all kindsa worked up, it quickly turned from sweet and gentle to hot as hell.

I lifted her up by the ass and walked us over to the bed, all the while not breakin' the kiss for a second. I gently laid her down on the bed (_hey I can be gentle if I want, fuck you!_) and climbed on to hover over her. She brought her hands up under the shirt on my back, draggin' her nails up and down, so I know she's fully aware of the effect it has on me and is doin' it to get me to go faster.

_Too bad girlfriend, I'm gonna make this last all night. Hell yeah!!_

"Just relax, baby." I whispered, placing kisses up and down her neck, 'cause I know from all our heavy makeout sessions that it drives her wild. _I can't wait to find out what else she likes..._

Now she's startin' to tug my shirt off, and I'm startin' to get kinda torn between wanting to take things slow and sweet or hard and fast. I've been a hard and fast girl long as I can remember, but with my girl that whole sweet side of me has emerged. _I just want to do everything at once!_ I allowed her to get my shirt off, if only 'cause I was distracted by the billions of thoughts running through my mind. _Way to take your own advice there, Faith, ya dumbass._

In the blink of an eye (_at least that's what it felt like_, _must be what they say about time flyin' when you're havin' fun_) all of our clothes were gone, and I'm lookin' down at the girl of my fuckin' dreams in all her glory. I've never seen anything so..... just, _Goddamn!! I'm not even sure where to begin here, I feel like a kid in a candy store, as cliche'd as that sounds._

I finally came to my senses as I felt Buffy pressin' her hot core right up against my leg, tryin' to get some friction, and leavin' a warm wet spot behind. _God, FUCK, so hot...!! I just know at some point tonight I'm gonna taste her. But for right now, I got somethin' else in mind._

"Faith..." She sighed, as I started to slowly trail a hand all the way down her body, stoppin' just above where she wants it most. She tried to lift her body up more to get my hand lower, but c'mon I'm not gonna fall for that. "Please, Faith." She pouted. _Aw fuck, not the fucken pout...!_ "Didn't you say there wouldn't be anymore teasing?" Again she lifted her hips, so that I was just barely touching her neatly trimmed pubic hair. "So touch me."

_Damn it, she knows I can't refuse her anything!_

So I dipped my hand down the rest of the way to start gently rubbin' the lips of her pussy around, tryin' to wrap my mind around the position I'm in. _Afraid I'm gonna just wake up and find out this was all one hell of a dream. Oh wait, she just pinched me on the ass and I'm still here. Sweet, this isn't a dream!_

Of course my girl is so damn impatient, she's just wigglin' her hips all over the place tryin' to get me to do more. So now I'm thinkin' maybe we're not gonna be able to take things slow tonight, not at this rate. Hell, I know I probably won't last a shit of a lot longer without release, i'll probably explode or somethin'. And I think she realizes that, 'cause now she's bringin' one of her hands all the way down my body. But she looks nervous as fuck, and as much I as I want nothin' more than for her to touch me... there's no way I want her to do somethin' she isn't comfortable with. _Damn it..._

"B... You don't gotta jump into it... I'm alright." I lied. She didn't stop her hand's descent, and just the thought of what she was about to touch is drivin' me wild.

"I want to." She grunted, still wigglin' all around. "I want us to... together..."

She's just too damn adorable for her own good. But now I'm sorta nervous, 'cause I know if she starts to touch me now I'm gonna come way before her. Goin' so long without gettin' any has taken its toll on me, the tiniest little thing is probably gonna set me off.

"Just, go slow or I'm not gonna last long." I pleaded, as her hand finally reached its destination. _Hope she didn't notice the way I totally just shuddered in pleasure. 'Cause GODDAMN the feel of her fingers on me, fuck, this is just..._

"You're not the only one." She mumbled, quickly easin' a finger inside of me without warning.  
_  
Oh. FUCKINGODDAMN!!!_

That was when I lost all control, nearly came just at the way she said that, so obvious how much she meant it and _fuck_ that's hot! I slid a finger inside of her and used my free hand to rub her clit. She bucked her hips up and let out the sexiest little moan, _fuck she's so gorgeous!!_

Our fingers moved in time with each other, fucking each other, making love, whatever you wanna call it. It's the most incredible experience I've ever had, bigger than the moment I was chosen as a slayer, not to mention of a lot bigger than all the other people I've been with, without a doubt.

I couldn't help the way I picked up the pace of my fingers to the frantic degree, just the same as B did, and within' what felt like just seconds we reached our climax together. (_Yeah no shit, didn't think that could actually happen but it did_) It was like a frickin' explosion. My vision blurred, toes curled, and I think I just made an embarrassing noise but I'm feelin' too damn good to care.

After a minute of catchin' our breaths I looked down at my girl to find she's givin' me a little smile. So maybe the sound I made really was embarrassing, and she's tryin' not to laugh?

"What?" I asked, 'cause I just gotta know. And now she's blushing... unless it's just how she looks post-orgasm.

"You just made a cute little squealing noise."

"I did?" She just nodded, the smile getting bigger. _Huh. Well at least she thinks it's cute._ "Wanna hear it again?" I grinned, wigglin' my eyebrows.

As she pulled me down for a wicked hot kiss, I knew that the night had only just begun. And now's when things _really_ get good...


	4. The One Where Things Get Awkward

**After having a big ass energy drink tonight, my muse woke up and I suddenly got inspired to finish this chapter!! Yaay! It's a little short, yeah, but that's only because it just seemed like a good point to end it. Next chappie will be longer, scouts honor.**

**Also, I'd like to give some special shoutouts - first one goes to deversum for the wicked awesome Dushku pic shareage! And second goes to invalidreality, for being just plain cool. Hope this chap is to everyone's liking! Now I'm off to finish the smutty oneshot I've been working on for the past week... might be up later tonight... just saying.**

**Enjoy, & thanks for reading :)**

**

* * *

  
**

And so we didn't get to sleep until... damn I dunno, musta been about sunrise. By that point I was tired as fuck, nobody ever wore me out like that before! Dunno how I even managed as long as I did. Oh, right... 'Cause it was Buffy. Goddamn does that girl have tricks up her sleeve! Who knew, right?

Anyways, I was woken up after awhile by the sound of knocks on the door. I was too tired to check the clock, and Buffy kinda got herself wrapped all around me so I couldn't lift my head to look at it even if I wanted to. _Fuck it, it's probably still early, I'm not gonna get up to answer it._ Then the doorknob started to turn... _Shit!! B kicked the blankets off in her sleep! Hey, no wonder I'm freezin' my ass off here, I was kinda wondering._

"Who is it??" I shouted, lookin' around desperately for the blanket before the door opened. But my girl isn't moving, so I think it's a lost cause. _Dammit!!!_ All I could do was close my eyes and hope for the best.

"Faith, is that - OH goddess!!" Willow screeched, dropping the coffees she had in her hands to the ground, quickly turning to look away from the sight of me and her best bud all nakey and wrapped up together. That was when Buffy woke up - only, unfortunately for her, she didn't notice Red. _Which is weird if ya ask me, isn't she what woke her up, with the yellin' and shit??_

"Mmmm, morning lover." She sighed, cuddlin' herself into me more. I'm pretty sure with the angle we're at, Red got a nice view of her goods before turning around. It's gonna suck when she realizes that.

"Um... B..." I poked her side a little, but she just snatched my hand and sucked on my finger. _Oh Goddamn, this just keeps gettin' worse and worse!! Well, it feels pretty good right now, but that just makes it worse. Maybe if I just play it cool Red will leave and I could get in a little early morning action?_

"I really, _really_ shouldn't be seeing this..." Willow mumbled, hands now coverin' her eyes. Even so, I can tell her entire face is the color of her hair. It's kinda funny.

"WILLOW!!" Buffy shrieked, immediately flingin' herself off the bed. She hit the ground with the loudest thud I've ever heard, which just made me laugh. Until she dragged me down with her.

"Ah! Damn, B!" I grumbled, pullin' the blanket out from under her and coverin' her up with it. _Of course, I now have nothing to hide myself with... Ah, screw it._ So I just tugged the sheets from the bed and wrapped them around myself, pretending I didn't hear the loud tear that sounded as I did so. Guess I tore the damn thing. "Now then, what's with the surprise visit? And how in the fuck did ya get in here anyways..."

"I - I have spare key, and I really didn't know that you'd be here, and naked, and that Buffy would be naked too, and you'd be naked together, and I'm really uncomfortable now so maybe I should just leave..."

"Will, it's fine." Buffy blushed, clutchin' the blanket so tight against herself her knuckles are turning all white. "Deathly embarrassing, but fine." Then she frowned and looked at the floor, noticin' the nice big puddle of brown liquid. "Um... Thanks for the coffee?"

"Oh goddess! I, I wasn't expecting what I saw, I'm so sorry about the mess..." She still hasn't removed the hands from her eyes, and I actually think it's pretty damn funny. Probably get slapped if I laugh though. "I'll clean it up, um, unless you want some privacy right now, in that case I should really get out of your hair..."

"It's cool, Red! Calm the fuck down already." I laughed, unable to hold it in any longer. Just as I thought, Buffy gave me a slap to the back of the head. _What in the goddamn is up with the weird ass slaps??_

"Really Willow, it's fine." She mumbled, her face totally covered in a blush. The damn blanket is in the way so I can't see how far down her body it goes, and I'm kinda pissed about that. "But maybe you could give us a minute so we can get dressed? We can meet up in the cafeteria."

"Cafeteria, right, dressed, that would be good with the whole... less nudity part and all. I'll just... Yeah..." So with that she bolted out the door, which was open the whole time but thank fuck there's no nosy bastards tryin' to sneak a peek, and at least she had the sense to close it as she left.

"Eh.... so, there's no chance I convince you into a quickie before we go down is there?" The pillow smashed against my face was answer enough.

* * *

And so, soon enough we made it down to the cafeteria. I had to drag Buffy down though, she's piss scared of facin' her buddy. I'm actually a little nervous myself, which I'm really not too happy about 'cause I'm not used to bein' nervous. It's such a mindfuck!

"Come on B, it'll be fine." I lied.

"Liar." _Damn, I forgot how she can see right through me. Gotta remember that._

"Well we said we'd be there, right? Not like we can just back outta it. C'mon, she's gonna be just as uncomfortable as we are."

"_I_ didn't see _her_ naked!!"

People stopped and looked over at us then, so I'm thinkin' now might be a good time to work a little bit more on the whole '_doting girlfriend_' thing to calm her down before we attract any more attention.

"Um... B... It's cool, she probably didn't see much. And just 'cause she's gay too, don't mean she got all hot and bothered by it." _Oh shit, that was probably the wrong thing to say 'cause now she's looking at me with her eyes all wide and a blush coverin' her entire face. So I'm thinkin' that maybe that didn't cross her mind before, and now she's totally freaked. Dammit..._ "Uh, can you just pretend I didn't say that?"

"It's kind of burned into my head right now." She flinched. _Dammit!!_ "Oh god... No, I so can't go down there, she saw me naked! OH GOD she saw me naked, and all curled up with you when _you_ were naked! Oh god!"

_Shit, I think she's startin' to hyperventilate now. I suck at being the doting girlfriend._

"Just relax baby, it'll all be cool, I swear." I promised, pulling her in for a hug and rubbin' her back in an attempt at being comforting. I guess it's workin', 'cause now she's all cuddlin' herself into me and her breathing is starting to slowly return to normal. _Cool, I'm startin' to get better at this!_ "Let's just go in there and get it over with, okay? Pretty soon it'll be like nothin' even happened, you'll see."

"Fine." She mumbled against my neck, still not lettin' go. "But if this doesn't go well, I'm blaming you."

"Why me?"

Her only response to that was pulling me in for a wicked hot kiss, effectively makin' me forget whatever the hell we were even talkin' about. _Damn she's good._

So we walked over to the little table Willow was sittin' at. There were three cups of coffee there, all of 'em untouched, and she's avoiding eye contact. So now I got the feeling this isn't gonna go too well.

"Hey, Will." Buffy muttered, lookin' down at her feet.

"Um... Hi, Buffy."

_Great. So I'm the only one here with the balls to keep my eyes up off the ground. This is gonna suck, and I'm totally gonna have my ass handed to me for draggin' my girl down here to do this. Fuck! I gotta do something fast, 'cause I can't take this crap._

"So, Red, what's up? Don't think you ever really said why you stopped by..." I prompted, starin' at her real hard to get her attention so she'd finally look up. It didn't work.

"Well.... like.... like I said, I didn't know you'd be there Faith - and I really didn't! - because I heard about you and Buffy breaking up... I just, you know, thought I'd do the whole best friend thing by stopping by... and... I really didn't think there would be any naked kisses and gay love when I walked in!"

_Shit, shit, shit!! Whatever you do don't laugh, that red head will get wicked pissed and do some freaky ass magic mojo on you! Fuck!!!_

I busted out in a fit of laughter, 'cause come on it's pretty damn funny! I'd like to see you try and hold it in, especially with the way there's still 0 eye contact goin' on. It's like awkward city up in here.

"It's not funny!" Red pouted. Too bad for her she's not half as cute as Buffy when she does it, so it has no effect on me.

"No... dude... it totally is!" I managed to get out between laughter. I could see outta the corner of my eye that Buffy's tryin' not to laugh right along with me, so i'm thinkin' it's a good thing I couldn't hold back no more. "Gay love!!"

That did it. We're all laughin' our asses off now, gathering a lot of attention from the people around us, but who gives a fuck? Things aren't awkward any more and I'm thankful as hell for that.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Xander asked, walking over to sit down with us. It just made us laugh even harder. "It's not my outfit, is it? Anya said it was a little mismatched, but I don't think it's that funny..."


	5. The One With All The Boxes

**No, your eyes are not deceiving you! IT'S A NEW CHAPTER!!!**

**Yeah, I'm an asshole for waiting so long. I don't have any good excuses, just that umm, inspiration left the building for awhile. But hey, I've said it before and I'll say it again - I NEVER give up on any of my stories! It just takes a long time to crank them out sometimes. So, if you've got enough patience, feel free to stick around.**

**

* * *

  
**

After a fuck of a lot more laughter, followed by some more awkwardness once Xander realized what all that laughter was about, we managed to get away from the damn cafeteria. I tried pullin' Buffy back up to our room for some early morning action, and I swear she was this close to takin' me up on it, until she remembered she had plans to help her mom with some stuff at the art gallery. Of course, bein' the kind soul that I am, I offered to go with so it could be done faster. I tried not to let my excitement show at the way she so readily agreed, but I know it was wicked obvious.

"What are we doin' here again?" I asked as we walked through the front doors. "I forgot."

"They're getting this shipment of new... stuff?" I chuckled at the way she wrinkled her nose up in confusion. Fuckin' adorable. "So we need to help bring all the crates in from the truck."

"That's it? Well damn, I can do it all myself in 3 minutes, tops!"

"Faith..." Buffy started, givin' me a look. So I guess she doesn't believe me. I'll just have to prove it to her!

"I'll take care of it, aight? Just have a seat somewhere." I leaned down to whisper the next part since there are people nearby. "Don't want you to lose all your energy movin' boxes, 'cause when we're done there's gonna be a repeat of last night."

I didn't give her a chance to respond, just made my way to that little back room where the door all the shipments come in from is. What? I've been here a ton of times before, I know my way around the place.

"Faith?" Joyce asked with surprise as I came strutting into the room.

"I'm fillin' in for B." I shrugged. "The boxes here yet?" _Alright that was a dumbass question, since she's standin' there next to the delivery guy signing for 'em._

"Yes dear, they're out back through that door."

I nodded and made my way out the door, snickering a little at the look of relief the delivery guy got once he realized he wasn't gonna have to bring all the boxes in himself.

"Aw, motherfucker..." _There's gotta be at least thirty huge ass boxes in the back of that truck! Please god, say I don't gotta bring ALL of 'em in... I shouldn't have offered to do this._

"Need some help?"

I spun around in surprise, not having heard Buffy comin'. I was too focused on all the damn boxes.

"Huh? No, uh... I can totally handle it. I just wasn't expectin' there to be so many."

"Why did you think I let you come with to help?" She smirked, walking over to pick up one of the boxes in the truck. It looked pretty damn funny 'cause of how tiny she is and how heavy they look.

"Damn, and here I thought you were just as anxious as I am to get to the fuckin' again." I joked, leaning down to pick up a box. I made a big show of it too, 'cause I can totally tell my girl is checkin' out my ass.

"Well... maybe that's a teeny little part of it, too." She mumbled with a blush as I turned around to face her, a cocky grin in place.

"Then we'd better get the lead out, girlfriend." I winked, sashaying right past her as she stood in place, watching me. _Hell yeah, she is SO into me._

She glared - which was paired with that damn adorable pout I love - and followed after me, picking up the pace a bit so I think she's tryin' to turn this into some kinda competition. It is SO on!

"I can't thank you girls enough for helping me with the shipment today." Mrs. S started as we came in with the boxes. "It would have taken me all day to...." She trailed off as we set down the boxes and kept on moving, the competition totally in place. I'm not stopping for nothin'!

Not even when Buffy decided to play dirty by leaning extra low to pick up the next box, giving me a crazy good view of her ass - makin' me aware of the way she's not wearin' any panties. It slowed me down for a second, but then I managed to recover by simply slappin' her on the ass and movin' on, thinkin' about baseball to control my hornies.

The rest of the next, I dunno, 10 minutes or so I guess, were spent in the same way. Teasin' and competing, while B's mom watched in amusement. I swear she placed a bet on which of us would bring in the most boxes or some crap, with the level of interest she was watchin' us with.

Anyways, I woulda won, but my girl decided to be crafty. At one point when we were both in the back of the truck, she called out my name all sweet and innocent, to get my attention. When I look over she fucken _flashes me_. I shit you not! It shocked the fuck outta me, so I went trippin' off the side of the truck and faceplanted the pavement. After rushin' over to make sure I was alright, she scurried off to bring in the rest of the boxes herself.

So now here I am, goin' back into the damn gallery, glaring and face covered in blood from the wicked nosebleed I got, ready to give Buffy shit for pullin' such a dirty ass move.

"Faith??" Mrs. Summers asked with concern as I stormed in. Buffy looked over at me and winced, probably figuring I wasn't too hurt before. "What on earth happened?"

I'm so tempted to tell her "your daughter flashed me her tits, and I was so surprised by her audacity that I fell and busted my face open", yunno for the perfect revenge and all, but... now that I think about it, it would probably mean I won't get any fuckin' later. I'll just have to get my revenge in some other way.

"Nothin'. Just got distracted and lost my footing, no big." I shrugged, forcing back a chuckle at the way my girl totally just let out a sigh of relief, calling attention to herself so her ma is givin' her suspicious eye.

"I see." She smirked, crossing her arms as Buffy continued to blush. I'm thinking this might be revenge enough, 'cause I'm lovin' the hell outta it. "Well, thanks again for stopping by. That strength of yours really is a lifesaver, I would have killed myself dragging all those boxes in myself."

"Anytime." I grinned, flashing the dimples. What? I've always been a charmer. "So, uh, we should probably head out then, if that's everything?" Buffy walked over to elbow me in the ribs, hard enough that I actually made one of those retarded "oof" noises when the wind was knocked outta me. "Fuck, B! Way to crack my ribs..." I griped, clutching said ribs protectively.

"I think maybe you should take Faith home, before you give her a concussion next."

"For reals, this is fucked up. Who knew I'd wind up in an abusive relationship..."

I woulda continued on, but Buffy grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away before I could. Musta figured her ma would get freaked by all my cussin'. Well whatevs, can't help it that I cuss when I'm pissed off, or in pain! Or horny... Fuck it, I just love to fucken cuss.

* * *

"Aw c'mon B, you're the one that busted my face open!" I bitched, after Buffy decided to lecture me on the way back to the dorms. She's lettin' me hold her hand though, so I know she's not too pissed.

"I did not! You're the one with buttertoes."

"Butterfingers, B." I snickered, unable to help it. So fucken adorable. "And it so totally was your fault, you flashed me!"

She let go of my hand to slap me good and hard in the back of the head. I guess I shouldn't have shouted that out when we're all out in the open and crap, we got a few stares. Ah well.

"Well I didn't think it would make you trip and fall on your face... I thought you had better balance than that. I mean, you've been a slayer for how many years now?"

"Hey, slayer balance don't mean shit when I got your tits in my face!"

She gaped at me for a second - then shoved me so hard I was knocked into some nearby bushes. Scraped up my arms somethin' awful, not to mention surprised the fucken piss outta me! I mean goddamn, what'd I say?!

"Oh my god! Faith, I'm so sorry!! Are you alright?" She gasped, rushing over and leaning down to check up on me. I'm tryin' not to laugh at the way she's so genuinely concerned.

"I'm cool, don't worry 'bout it. I'm more worried about you actually."

"Me?" I quickly spun around and grabbed her, flippin' her up over my head so she landed on her ass a few feet away. "Faith!! What the hell are you doing?!"

"You've been kickin' my ass all day, I think it's time I got a little payback."

"And you plan on doing that by, what, having us duke it out at the park?"

Neither of us have gotten back up yet, we're just sittin' up on our elbows lookin' each other over, waiting to see who will make the next move. At least that's what I'm doin'... For all I know she's just gettin' a good look at my hot bod or something.

"Sure, why not? Good a place as any. Now we gonna tussle, or we gonna sit here arguin' instead?"

"But Faaaaiiiittthhh..." She whined, finishing it up with a killer pout. I'd totally fold right here and now - if my body didn't still hurt somethin' awful from the damage she's done already. I'm gettin' my payback.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch." I snickered, jumping back on to my feet. She was quick to follow, refusing to put the pout away though. Damn she's crafty.

"Fine." She huffed, blowing the bangs outta her eyes. It distracted me for a second, 'cause I couldn't help those stupid squshy lovey thoughts about how fucken gorgeous she is. "If you want to be childish about it then I'm game. Just don't be mad when I kick your ass."

"Was just gonna say the same to you, B." I got into a fighting stance and flashed her one of my wicked grins. Yunno, to psych her out and all that. I think it's workin'.

"Oh my god, Faith, look out! There's a vampire right behind you!!" She shouted suddenly, pointing behind me. I spun around, ready to pummel the un-living daylights outta the motherfuck, when it hit me - _it's the middle of the day_. "Gotcha!"

"Oh, shit!" I cried out helplessly as I was tackled and pinned to the ground, with a very victorious lookin' Buffy smiling down at me. "I can't believe you did that!"

"I can't believe you fell for it."

"You're such a cheater, B." I whined, which just made her smile even bigger.

"Yeah, but you love me for it." She cooed, leaning down to place a little kiss on my nose.

_Ugh, I'm such a sucker for this girl..._


	6. The One With Some Smut And A Surprise

**As strange as it may seem to give a special mention to someone in a chapter with smut, I'm a girl of her word. So here's to you, Lu! Longest chapter so far SCORE! :D And a little something in crap Spanish thanks to google translator...**

**Gracias por leer, tener un día maravilloso!**

* * *

After some more bitchin' and moanin' on my end, Buffy finally gave up and let me go, makin' sure to make a big deal outta it.

"Alright there you go, you big baby."

"Baby my ass, B!"

"That sounds... disturbing. I can't believe you're making requests like that already." She joked, scrunching her face up in mock-disgust. _Damn, I'm really startin' to rub off on her aren't I?_

"You're gonna get yours." I growled, brushin' the dirt off of my jean jacket as my girl looked on with that damn smug smile.

"I hope so."

"Damn B, you gonna start with the teasin' crap again? Like the flashin' wasn't enough." I complained, trying out a pout to see if it would be as effective on her as it is on me.

"Maybe. What would you say if I was?" She asked, lookin' up at me from under her eyelashes, puttin' on an innocently sweet smile. I'm wondering if she's gonna flash me again. _Fuck, would that be hot! Bet she won't though, 'cause we're in public now. She'd pussy out. Mmmm B's pussy..._

"I'd say you'd better be careful 'bout it, 'cause I'm liable to just pin ya down right here and fuck your brains out." I growled, makin' it real fucken obvious how turned on I'm gettin'. I know she is too, 'cause not only can I smell it, I can see it too. Her eyes are gettin' all dilated and crap. If I keep it up we'll be back at our room in no time, gettin' totally crazy.

"You wouldn't..." She half-whispered, lookin' around to see if there was anybody too close by. It's wicked obvious she wants me to continue, the thought alone doing nothin' to control my hornies.

"Wanna bet, lover?" I purred, stalkin' over to her. Her breathing has quickened and she's lookin' me over like she's gettin' ready to pounce. Game on. "You know damn well I wouldn't have no problem takin' ya right out here in the open. It would be a nice treat for everyone, seein' me stake my claim."

"As if I would let you..."

"Please, B." I scoffed. "Once I got my tongue all the way up your sweet little pussy, I don't think you'll have a problem with it."

"Faith!" She shrieked, in a way that I'm not sure if she's pissed or turned on. Probably both.

"What? You really got any complaints?" I grinned, my cockiness growing as she had no response. Well, no intelligent ones at least.

"I... I..."

She looked everywhere but at me, face goin' red like she's got some wicked filthy thoughts going through the pretty little blond head of hers. I started to wonder if she'd ever figure out a good comeback or, hell, _anything at all _to say, when suddenly she let out a frustrated huff and stomped over to me.

I swear I thought she was gonna slap me, but nope, instead she pulls me in for a sexy as hell kiss that did nothin' but push my hornies over the edge. I brought my hands down to her ass to pull her up against me and she automatically wrapped her legs around my hips.

As the kiss grew more intense, I started to slowly bring a hand up under her shirt all sneaky-like, hopin' to god she wouldn't slap me away and ruin to moment or whatever. But to my surprise she brought one of her own hands down to help guide me the rest of the way.

Unfortunately for us, we forgot somethin' important - we're still very much in public. The loud whistles and hollers from the small group of frat boys caused us to immediately freeze as the realization hit home.

_Fucken hell, way to ruin the moment ya douchebags!_

* * *

"You sure about this, B?" I asked, as we made our way up to the front door of the Summers home.

"Absolutely. You saw those creepy frat guys staring at us! I just know they were planning to follow us back to our dorm, figure out what room we're in, and listen in through the door or... or something else creepy like that!"

_Aww, she's so cute when she's paranoid._

"Fair enough." I grinned, unable to help it. "And you're positive that your ma is gonna be gone the entire night?"

"Yeah that's what she said, they're having some big show or something, that's why the crates came in today..."

"Good, we're gonna need the place all to ourselves, 'cause I plan on makin' ya scream my name so loud the walls shake."

"I - I don't think that will be too hard..." She squeaked out. I started prowlin' up to her like some kinda jungle cat, slammin' the door shut behind us as she gave me a worried look. "Faith..." She warned. I just growled in response. "Faith, what are you doing...?"

"You've been teasin' me all fucken day B. It stops now."

"I didn't, I mean... it wasn't _all_ day..."

"Oh don't worry girlfriend, you're gonna enjoy the punishment." I grinned. That was the last thing I said before takin' action.

I lunged, quickly grabbing hold of her by the hips and pressin' her front up against the wall. It's wicked obvious how into this she is, 'cause I gave her plenty of reaction time and she didn't do nothin'.

I didn't waste no time, pressin' myself right up against her back and shovin' my hands up the front of her shirt, needin' to feel those perfect breasts of hers in 'em.

"Faith!" She gasped, arching herself back to try and press herself closer to me.

_Yeah that's right, little louder now..._

I rubbed and pulled at her nipples, feelin' them harden between my fingers - and then suddenly pinched 'em good and hard, makin' her let out the sexiest little squeal. I swear I nearly creamed at the sound, it was _so hot_!

"Fuck it." I growled into her ear, feelin' her shiver up against me. "I need us to be naked. Now."

"What's the rush?" She purred. "We have all night..."

"Slayer stamina, lover. I plan on havin' my wicked way with ya all night."

She spun herself around in my grasp, and wrapped her legs around my waist. I growled and pushed her harder against the wall, grindin' our centers together and groaning at the delicious feel of it. I'm pissed that there's clothes in the way.

_And on that note..._

Unable to stand it any longer I quickly reached down and ripped the shirt straight offa her body, tossin' it behind me without any concern on where it would end up. I'm too focused on starin' at my girl's magnificent boobs to care about stupid crap like that.

"Faith!"

"Huh?" I didn't bother looking up to respond, which is probably pissin' her off more.

"You owe me a new shirt, jerk!" She pouted, slapping me on the shoulder.

_Is she shittin' me? Carin' about her damn shirt at a time like this? Guess I gotta do somethin' sweet to take her mind off of it._

"Don't worry, baby." I grinned, makin' her narrow her eyes at me all suspicious. "I'll make it up to you." And with that I ripped open her jeans, sending the button flyin' somewhere, and knelt down to tug 'em off and toss 'em.

I decided to tease a bit after that, kissing up and down her legs, then slowly made my way up to, then around, the spot she needs me the most. I can hear her panting above me, makin' me grin. I looked up to see her face, and growled at the sight of her pullin' and pinchin' at her nipples, eyes half closed from the obvious need and frustration I'm causing.

_Oh fuck, so fuckin' sexy! Goddamn!_

I couldn't tease anymore, it would just be cruel. So I leaned in, placin' a quick kiss over her before sticking my tongue out and licking all the way up her hot pussy. She moaned in what sounded like a mix of relief and pleasure.

Now, I've always been a pro at eating a bitch out, but I gotta say... I've never enjoyed it as much as when I do it for Buffy. Maybe it's 'cause she's the best I've ever tasted, maybe it's cause of the way I'm head over heels in love with the girl, who knows. All I'm sure of is that I'm in heaven when I'm on my knees for this chick.

I used one hand to open her up more to me, and the other to start rubbin' on her clit, before shovin' my tongue inside her tight cunt. Her moans got louder and she grabbed the back of my head to hold me in place as I started to swirl and pump my tongue into her.

"Oh god, Faith! Yes... oh, fuck..." She panted, startin' to pump her hips up into my face as her nails dug into my scalp. I pressed harder against her clit, lettin' the little circles get progressively faster and faster until finally... "Ohhhh Faith! _Shit_! God, FAITH!" She exploded into my mouth, and I'm purring at the taste of her come sliding down my throat.

"Mmmm..." I sighed in happiness, lickin' every last drop until I was sure she was through. After a few seconds she released her grip on my head, so I slowly slid my way up her body with a proud smirk. It's wicked obvious she hasn't recovered yet. "I could eat you for days and never get full." I whispered seductively into her ear.

She whimpered (_fucken whimpered, am I good or what?_) and started to quickly try and get my pants off. I just chuckled and helped her get 'em off all the way, then was pulled into a fierce kiss. It's like she was tryin' to devour me, it was so intense. Then she started to suck on my lower lip, pullin' back to give me a coy smile.

"I love tasting myself on you..."

_Fuck, she's tryin' to kill me!_

"Lift your leg." I growled, lovin' the way she shivered a bit at my command before obeying. "Now spread yourself for me." She did as I said, watchin' with excitement as I did the same and pressed myself against her.

I helped hold her leg up and angled myself so I'd hit all the right spots, and started up a slow thrustin', rubbin' movement. Buffy started doin' these sexy as hell little gasps and sighs, bringing her hands down to grasp at my ass and pull me up harder against her.

"Ungh, B..." I grunted, pressin' my forehead against her as I picked up my pace.

"Faith... Oh, Faith..." She moaned, diggin' her nails into my ass so hard I swear it broke the skin.

"Fuck!"

I lifted her leg higher up as I pounded her into the wall, already feelin' the start of my orgasm startin' to creep in. B's moans and sighs are getting faster and louder so I know for sure she's close too, and it's just settin' me off even more.

Finally I just couldn't hold it back anymore, and me and my girl came together, screamin' each others names and praises as we rode out our joined high.

I've never felt as incredible as I do when we reach our climax together. It takes me to places I never knew I could experience, and makes me feel so sappy and love-y and crap every time, it leaves me breathless.

Once we managed to recover I just shot my girl a cheeky grin and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Now... let's go upstairs and fuck some more."

* * *

I woke up sometime later, wondering what time it is and why in the fuck we're on the floor.

_Well the sun's not up yet, so that says somethin'. Goddamn I'm starved... wonder if B will mind if I raid the fridge?_

So I slowly got up, makin' sure not to wake her - which was a bitch to do, since she was all snuggled into me - and looked around for my clothes... which I'm now remembering are still downstairs.

_Eh, what the hell._

"Faith, you'd better not be planning on going downstairs naked." Buffy grumbled from the ground. I froze in my tracks, and turned to give her a sheepish grin.

"Well... I thought you were sleepin'?"

"Please tell me that isn't the excuse you're going with." She smiled, eyes still not open. She's totally gonna fall back to sleep the second I leave the room.

"C'mon B, not like anyone is gonna see nothin'!"

"Clothes."

"But they're all the way downstairs!"

"So wear something of mine." I was about to complain some more but she stopped me by pointing a finger at her closet. "Go."

_Damn it, why does she even got clothes here anyway? She doesn't even live here anymore, fuck's sake..._

"Oh fuck this!" I complained, noticing the wide variety of pink that blinded me the very moment I pulled open the doors to the closet.

"Faaaaiiiiith..." I heard her whine, clearly not happy by my resistance. I hung my head in defeat.

"You're killin' me here."

And so after squeezing into the least offensive garments I could find, I made my way down the stairs. I didn't bother turning on any lights or anything, with my slayer senses I don't need 'em so why waste electricity? It's more challenging this way.

So I make my way straight over to the fridge and swing it open, pawin' through the shit in there lookin' for something decent to snack on. It's a difficult task. What's up with chicks and their yogurt? Goddamn, that's almost all that's in here! And skim milk? Who in the fuck drinks skim milk, it tastes like shit!

"Fuck it." I shrugged, grabbing a carton of OJ and tossing the cap so I can drink straight from it. What? It's almost empty anyways, why bother with a glass.

"Buffy?"

"Holy shit!" I screamed, jumping back and droppin' the juice in surprise, only to find a surprised, but still amused Mrs. Summers lookin' back at me. "I'm... I didn't..." I stuttered, finding it surprisingly hard to come up with a good explanation for any of this. I'm just prayin' she didn't notice our clothes layin' all over the place.

"That's quite the outfit you've got there..." She smiled. It looks like she's tryin' not to laugh at me.

I looked down at myself, immediately blushin' as it sunk in what I'm wearin'. A bright pink shirt that was tight on B, so it's like, twice as tight on me, and a pair of tiny little shorts with these purple butterflies or some crap all over 'em. I feel like such a tool.

"Uh... I was... hungry?"

"Oh, well I could cook you something real quick if you'd like. I know it doesn't seem like there's much in the fridge, but once you put it all together... it still wouldn't be so good." She paused, then grabbed a towel to start cleaning the juice. I woulda done that myself, but to be honest I'm afraid that if I bend over these pants are gonna rip. "I'm sure I could find something to make for you though, why don't you have a seat."

"Um, nah that's cool, I can get it myself. Weren't you like, supposed to... I mean... B said you'd be gone all night?" I flinched, realizing I'm just digging myself into a hole here. The poor woman came home to find her daughter's half naked girlfriend sneaking food in the kitchen, mentioning that she thought she'd be alone with said daughter all night. I'm an idiot.

"Well I wasn't planning on sleeping at the gallery."

"Right." I nodded. "Yeah, of course. Sorry." I'm a _huge_ idiot.

"Who are you talking to?" B asked, walking into the room in nothing but a bathrobe (_'least I assume there was nothin' underneath_) and carrying our discarded clothes from the living room. She froze at the sight of her ma, and then went runnin' away.

_Damn, why didn't I just do that?_


	7. The One Where Faith Gets Jealous  Again

**Ahoy, mateys! There be smut ahead!**

**Mad props to Mike for slapping my muse awake with that glorious Dushku picture. And then... well, for all the rest of the glorious Dushku pictures. I have to say, you make one hell of a pimp daddy :P  
**

**

* * *

**

I made my way upstairs about ten minutes later - shutup, there was food and there ain't no way I'm leavin' food behind for nothin' - and cautiously knocked on B's door. After a minute it slowly opened a crack, and I heard some snickers.

"Okay, you totally do look ridiculous."

"They're your clothes, B." I grumbled, pissed at the reminder of the embarrassing outfit I was forced into. I need to make a mental note, that next time we get to fuckin', I'm not ripping my clothes. This is the last time I'm ever wearin' something so... girly. Fuck's sake, it feels like a damn sin. "You gonna let me in or do I gotta stand out here like an idiot with crumbs on my face?"

"The crumb part is your fault, weirdo." She smiled, moving aside so I could come in. She totally checked me out as I walked by. "You need to learn how to use a napkin."

"Why use a napkin when you can use your sleeve?"

"I don't think that shirt has long enough sleeves for you to use."

"Well, guess I'm usin' yours then."

"Huh?" And so before she could even figure out what was goin' on I was rubbin' my face all over one of the sleeves of her fluffy little bathrobe. "Oh, _gross_!" She whined, tryin' to push me away. "You're such a child."

"Hey, you're the one that told me to do it."

"I did not!"

"... Okay, so maybe you got me there." I shrugged, walking over to the bed. "Whatevs. Can't take it back now." I got under the covers, leavin' a nice big spot open to hint to her to come join me. _Shutup, I know I'm a pussy. I want my snuggles._

Thankfully she didn't mock me for bein' all obvious and crap, just smirked and crawled in to join me, wrapping her arms around me and cuddling in.

"What did my mom say?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. I coulda sworn she had fallen asleep.

"Not much. I think she just tried to ignore what she knew was goin' on."

"Was she mad?"

"Nah. Hell, she made me a snack and we both made fun of ya behind your back."

"What?" She sat up to glare down at me. And dammit, if she wasn't poutin' I woulda poked fun at her some more.

"Jokin', B. It was awkward as shit, we didn't say much, I ate as fast as possible and got outta there. We didn't say crap about you."

"Oh. Good." She nodded, settling herself back in. I snickered a bit, and I swear I could feel her glarin' up against me. "What..."

"Okay, well, maybe we made fun of you a little."

"Faith!"

* * *

After an uncomfortable breakfast with B's ma, which I hated to eat so quickly since it was so damn good, we headed back to the dorms. College life can't really take a break, as much as I want it to so I can spend some quality time with my girl. Quality _naked_ time... Damn it, now I'm all worked up again! And to make matters worse, here comes B's redheaded buddy.

"Shit, B. Any way we can get outta this? Our first class today is in, like, 10 minutes, and I can think of plenty of better ways to spend it..."

"Faith, I've barely seen any of Willow the past few days." She pouted. I knew my next words would be a huge ass mistake, but hey, I've never been good at keepin' my mouth shut.

"Yeah, but she's seen _plenty_ of you."

"That was in very good taste." She winced, immediately blushing. "And way to remind me right before I talk to her. I was kinda trying not to think about it."

"No probs."

So we walked over to Red, and shared some awkward smiles so there's no doubt she was thinkin' the same thing B is. They're both all uncomfortable and crap from the little incident yesterday morning.

"Hey, Wills." B finally managed to get out. I was startin' to wonder if anybody would ever get the courage to say somethin'. "What's up?"

"Nothing, nope, nothing, just got back from the library, oh Riley was there, he asked about you and it was really weird since I wasn't sure what to say and - "

"Hold up." I growled, holdin' a hand up. "Beefstick asked about B?"

"Um... Yeah..." She turned to Buffy, blushing. "He asked how you were, and if you were... uh.. you know, still with Faith or not 'cause I think he was worried about you - "

"_Worried_? What the fuck does that shitface have to be worried about? What, he thinks I'm all abusive or some crap, 'cause of the time I slammed the door in his stupid face? Fucker deserved it! I oughtta beat his ass in..."

I was calmed a little as Buffy wrapped an arm around my waist and tugged me in close to her, but I'm still pretty goddamn pissed.

"It's fine, Faith." She smiled, the tone of her voice makin' it obvious she's tryin' to soothe me. "He'll get the hint."

"Maybe I should _give him_ the hint. Asshole just won't get a clue." I noticed outta the corner of my eye then, the said asshole a few feet away starin' right at us with this stupid ass look on his face. I'm startin' to see red.

"Thanks, Wills." I heard B grumble beside me.

"Sorry, I didn't think..."

"Excuse me." I huffed, pushin' away from them to head over to the fuck face. I felt B try and tug me back but it was of no use. "Hey, _Riley_."

"Faith." He nodded, lookin' sorta nervous. Good. "How are you?"

"I'm doin' great, not that it's any of your fuckin' business."

"I'm sorry?"

"B's doin' great too, better than ever." I took a step closer to the fucker, and he took a step back. I can tell B just made some excuse to Willow and is walkin' over, probably gonna try and get me away before shit goes crazy. Guess I gotta make this quick. "See, she's happy with me. If she wasn't, I'd leave her the fuck alone. She loves me. Fuck if I know why, but she does, so you can just butt your fuckin' dumb ass face outta it, 'cause it's none of your business. Keep outta it, you don't have a chance in hell..."

"Sorry!" B blushed, grabbin' my arm and pulling me behind her. "Sorry. She just, umm..."

"You love this girl?" Fucker asked in disbelief, with this stupid ass confused look on his face.

"I do." She nodded, still blushin'. It's cute as hell. I'm resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at him and go 'nyahh nyahhh!'

"Oh. I see... Well... I guess I wish the best of luck to the both of you. You... make a nice couple." He winced. Pretty sure I just let out a loud growl.

"Thank you." B smiled, gripping my arm all tight like she's tryin' to make me behave. Fuck that.

"Yeah. _Thanks_." I grumbled. _Ya fuck face..._ "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like some alone time with my girl." I shot him a smug look and slapped B on the ass, then took her hand and led her in the direction of our room, leavin' the moron standing there gapin' at us as we walked away.

"Faith!" She complained, still blushin' like crazy. Hope I didn't embarrass her too much. "What the hell?"

"C'mon, we don't got much time. I need to get you alone."

"Are you insane? Really, I'm a little concerned."

"Just gotta prove somethin' to myself, that's all. Fucker's got no claim on you, you're _mine_." I snarled, unlocking our room door and pushing it open, draggin' B in and pressin' her up against the door, closing it.

"Oh really?" She asked, her breathin' already gettin' all ragged. I swear she loves it when I get all possessive and crap like this.

"Fuckin' right. And I'm yours too, B. This ain't no one-way deal. You got me wrapped around your finger, and you know it. I've always been yours."

"I love you, Faith." She sighed, this dreamy look in her eyes. I sighed too, unable to help it. Hope I didn't flinch. This touchy-feely crap still feels weird to me. Well, not the touchin' and feelin' part, that shit's rockin', but the emotions? Yeah. Feels weird as hell.

"Love you too, B." I grinned. "Now let's get your pants off."

"Be still my heart." She giggled.

"Hey, it's hard to be romantic when there's a time limit. Now you gonna get your pants off, or do I just gotta reach on in..." I placed one hand beside her head, propping myself up against the door, and the other made its way to the top of her jeans, tuggin' at 'em a little. She just smirked at me and shook her head. "Right. I'm goin' in."

So I unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, yunno to make sure there's enough room for my hand to fit in there. She leaned in to kiss me, and brought her hands down under my jeans and placed 'em on my ass. Pretty sure I just shivered.

"Quit tryin' to distract me, B. I'm on a mission here." I growled after a minute. It was hard to pull away from her lips so I could say anything, they're addicting as hell. The moment I was done speakin' I dove right back in, unable to resist. Her eyes closed and she moaned into my mouth as my hand dipped into her jeans. I nibbled on her lower lip, causing her to growl this time, and suddenly she bit me. And fuck me I wish we had enough time for me to get my rocks off too, 'cause goddamn did that turn me on!

I tried to just push through the hornies, think of baseball and all that, but the Red Sox just weren't doin' their job this time. All I could think about were the place my fingers were now venturing, and the way B's now kissing and sucking my neck. I feel like I'm gonna explode.

"Maybe we could skip class today..." She mumbled against my neck, makin' me shiver again. I'm about half a second away from ravaging this girl like she wouldn't believe.

"We'd, uh..." _Shit, did my voice just crack? What the hell?_ "We'd get in trouble, B... It... fuck." I hissed, as she squeezed my ass and bit down on my neck at the same time. _Yeah, I'm definitely gonna explode. Motherfucker!_

"Since when are you afraid of... ungh... getting in trouble?" She asked in a half moan, which tells me my hand is doin' it's job right in her pants.

_Time to pick things up a bit._

"I'm not afraid of shit." I whispered, while easing three fingers up into her. Her eyes fluttered shut, and I'm feelin' pretty damn proud. _Yeah that's right, I know exactly what to do to make my girl go crazy._

"Faith..." She sighed, eyes still closed. I slowly brought my fingers in and out of her, moving my thumb up to rub little circles on her clit. "I... god... Faith..." She whimpered, pumping her hips up to my hand with every thrust. I wish she let me get her pants off, 'cause I'd damn sure be on my knees right now eating her out, and with the incredible smell of her arousal, shit do I wish I could be tasting her right now.

"That's it, baby." I grinned, feelin' so damn smug that I've got her under my control like this. When I first met B, never in a million years did I think I'd be here right now in this position, fingers in her pussy as she begs me for more. It's like a dream come true, and I thank my lucky stars every time we're together like this, that she ever gave me a chance in the first place. I'm the luckiest fucker alive.

"Ungh, Faith, fuck... god..." She moaned, burying her head into the crook of my neck as her hips picked up their pace, continuing to match my fingers thrust for thrust. I'm tryin' my best not to lose my cool and tear all her clothes off with my teeth or some crap, 'cause holy motherfuck I'm so unbelievably turned on right now it's drivin' me crazy. And since it's so wicked obvious how close she is, it's takin' all my self control to just behave and let her have her moment.

Finally, a minute later she let out one last sexy as hell whimper and her breathing went all crazy, and I felt her start to clench around my fingers. I groaned and picked up the pace of my fingers, so that once her first orgasm was done she let out this incredible little girly squeal and totally came again. I growled until the spasms subsided and she relaxed against me, slowly pulling my fingers free.

"Faith?" She mumbled into my neck, still all outta breath. I've got a hand on her hips as she's leaning up on the door, and I'm pretty sure I'm the only thing keepin' her on her feet. _Hell yeah, I'm good!_

"Huh?" I managed to rasp out. I swear she just snickered.

"You okay?"

I just held her tighter and growled again, subtly moving a hand down to start pulling her jeans off.

"We're fuckin' skipping class today."


	8. The One Where Things Get Suspicious

**Let me start of by saying - please no face punches for the incredible LACK of updates to this! Getting my act together now, and am working hard on getting more done in this. So, it won't take nearly as long for new chapters to be posted. You can thank the random Fuffy-ish dream I had last night that kicked my ass into gear! Or, well, blame it, if you don't like my stories. But if you don't like them why are you reading them? STOP BEING CONFUSING!  
**

* * *

So, we ended up blowin' off all our classes today. And that's not all, if ya know what I mean... Hell yeah! But I guess we totally forgot about how B left Red behind with Riley earlier without much of an explanation. Shoulda figured she'd be stoppin' by to see what's up, but hey, I had some better things on my mind.

"Buffy? Faith?" We heard on the other side of the door. B immediately bolted upright in bed, clutchin' the blanket up to herself.

"Relax, B. Pretty sure she's smart enough to not bust open our door without warnin' any time soon." I chuckled, tugging the blanket back from her and wrappin' myself up in it. _What? Freezin' my ass off here, geez..._

"Um.. Just a second!" B shouted, gettin' outta bed and runnin' to the closet to get some clothes.

"Ahhh, damn it. Can't ya just ignore her? I'm not done with you yet." I frowned, watchin' with one eye open as she speedily got dressed.

"Uh huh. So, that's why you've been snoring for the past twenty minutes? 'Cause you still had some left in you?" She smirked, pulling on one of my shirts. I felt a wave of emotion that I got no clue what to make of. Feels kinda like a mix of pride, or maybe another burst of hornies.

"It was just a power nap. C'mon, the day's still young. Clothes off and under the blankets, B. Pronto!" I grumbled, liftin' the blankets up in an invitation.

"Tempting..." She sighed. "But can you please close that up? I'd rather Willow only sees you when you've got clothes on."

"Hey, she's got her own chick. As hot as I am it don't change that. So I'm not hidin' under no damn blanket every time she stops by!"

"Come on Faith, stop being difficult." She pouted. I flinched, then quickly shook it away. _No way she's gonna get the best of me this time!_

"Not a chance. C'mon B, go back to bein' nekkid! I miss you..." I pouted this time, and I can tell it's totally startin' to work. Score! Time to get my hands on some more naked Buffy body...

"I know you guys are in there! I... Oh god... You're not, like, _still_ having the naked gay lovings, right? Hi, Steve. Oh... I probably shouldn't be talking so loudly, I'm getting some weird looks. Can you just open the door please, yunno, if you're not all, like, naked and everything..."

"Oh for the love of tits, just answer the fuckin' door, B!" I groaned, reachin' down by the side of the bed to pick up a discarded shirt. Wonder how long it's been there? Doesn't smell too rank, must be good. But where are some pants... Dammit!

"Willow." Buffy smiled awkwardly after having opened up the door a crack. _Guess that means I better hurry up and find my pants before Willow can see me and all my below the waist nudity_. "What's up?"

"Oh! Oh, good. No nudity. Well, not a _lot_ of nudity. I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"Of course not. Nope. I wasn't naked. Faith was sleeping!"

"Reel it in, B. You're really blowin' your own cover there." I snickered, pullin' on a pair of jeans. No panties, but hey, not like I'm wearing shorts or a skirt or whatever. "Hey, Red." I called out, moving to the side a bit so she could see me behind B. "How's beefstick holdin' up?"

"How's what doing what?"

"Riley." Buffy blushed, opening the door some more so Willow could come in. "I guess she thinks he's off crying somewhere because of the way she told him off."

"Crying? Nah, I doubt he's crying..." I grinned, takin' a moment to enjoy the mental image. "But I kinda hope he is."

"Oh, he wasn't crying. But he didn't look happy. Actually, he looked really angry, and kinda sad, but mostly angry, and I think he went storming off to his dorm. And I swear I saw him talking to someone on a walkie-talkie too, which was weird, 'cause why would he have a walkie-talkie?"

"Jesus, Red." I cringed, feelin' a ringin' in my ears. "I'm totes used to all your rambling crap, but I think you're startin' to overdo it a bit. My ears are gonna start bleedin'."

"Well, ignoring how low the possibility of ears bleeding from listening to too much rambling, I hear you." She nodded. "Um... Can I come in? Or were you really not done with the happy naked fun times..."

"Just get the hell in already, fuck's sake!" I grumbled, walkin' over to tug her in by the arm and slam the door shut behind her. B just glared at me as I walked back over to the bed and plopped down on in, starting to take off the jeans.

"Faith!" She shrieked, quickly bringing a hand up to cover Red's eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I was gonna get under the blankets, jesus, chill out."

"Even so, I'd rather you'd keep your clothes on when we have company over."

"B, you're makin' us sound like an old married couple or some shit. Just lemme take off the pants, it's wicked hot under the blankets and I'm not used to sleepin' in clothes as it is!"

"Must you always act like a child?" She seethed, lookin' pretty pissed. Wonderin' if I should even bother pushin' my luck or not. "Pants on, or you're getting punished."

"Punished how?" I grinned, kinda lovin' the hell outta all the kinky thoughts that exploded into my brain. _Hot damn..._ But with the eyebrow raise I just got, I think she's thinkin' of a worse kind of punishment. Like, a 'no seeing me naked, and you'll be getting the silent treatment for a long time' kinda punishment. So I finally just rolled my eyes and relented, getting under the covers with my pants still on. _Damn, I hate wearin' clothes..._

"I really should've brought Tara over." Willow smirked, as Buffy removed the hand that was shielding her eyes. "Even with what she's seen already, she insists there's no way you guys are this bad. She thinks I exaggerate."

"Hear that, B? You're givin' us a reputation as a couple-a weirdos!"

"There's no way you're pinning that on me." Buffy said, with another raised eyebrow, before turnin' to look over at her red-headed buddy. "So... Y'know, now that I've thought about it, I'm confused. You're sure you saw Riley using a walkie-talkie?"

"Oh yeah, I remember specifically 'cause I thought to myself 'hey, look at Riley spy-ly over there', and... Well, it sounded funnier in my head, but you get it. It's weird, isn't it?"

"It is." Buffy agreed, her 'thinking face' on. It's pretty fuckin' cute. "Faith, remember the last patrol we went on? Saw those army guys stalking through the bushes..."

"Not really. I don't remember you sayin' anything about it." I paused, thinkin' back to that night. She hadn't said shit about some commando dudes prowling around, think that woulda been somethin' worth mentioning. _Oh, wait.._. "Ahhh that's right. Now I remember."

She immediately started to blush, and I swear I thought she was gonna do that 'cut camera' motion with her hand, and the image made me bust out laughin'. Willow looks confused as hell, but I'll be nice and not mention what started all of this. The memory of why B didn't tell me 'bout those army guys - I distracted her with my oh so talented mouth and hands.

Thankfully, Red seemed oblivious about our dirty little shared brain thought thingies. Well, either that or she was pretendin' she was oblivious, 'cause she got the gist of it and got uncomfortable. Hey, not my fault B is a horndog so most of our thoughts involve hot monkey sex! Uh... minus the monkeys.

"So you think beefstick is in the army?" I asked, tryin' to get back on track. But the second Red leaves and I'm alone with my girl, things are gonna get all kinds of sexy. OH yeah! "Um, so... Why would he be hidin' it? Not like people don't know about the army, like it's some big fuckin' secret or some shit. People are recruited every day, it's no big."

"Exactly. That's why this seems so skeevy!" Buffy nodded. "It's like, he's part of some super secret underground army thing. And since they're in Sunnydale, and they prowl around at night... That kinda leads to one thing."

"Monster hunters." I mumbled. B and Red both nodded in agreement, and turned to look at each other in a sort of 'so what do we do' way. Figured I might as well just ask it out loud. "So... What we gonna do 'bout it?"

"I think we should ask Giles. He's got the answers to everything."

xxxxx

"I'm afraid I've got no answers for you."

_Huh... Well, if things were edited together just right, that'd make for a fuck of a funny cut-in. And how does G-Man NOT have answers for somethin'? This is suspicious._

"Really?" Buffy asked with suspicion. _See? It's suspicious!_ "You've got nothing at all?"

"I apologize, but really, there's very little information in my books based on what you've told me."

"Maybe they are just some regular old army dudes." I shrugged. "Only they're really paranoid about people findin' out, so they're like, all... sneaky about it and shit."

"Well, that would be a rather simple explanation. But since we are in Sunnydale, I don't think 'simple' is an option."

"Are they demons?" Him and B both looked over at me, in that slow, deadpan way that I have gotten so used to seein'. _Why do they keep lookin' at me like that?_ "I only ask 'cause, well, if they are then we can just pull with the slay-age and it'll all be over."

"I'm going to assume they're human, Faith. And since they are, no slay-age. There's a strict no slay-age rule on humans."

"Well no shit, B. We can beat 'em up and crap, but I'm smart enough to know I can't kill 'em. Really, do you think I'm an idiot?"

"... Of course not."

"You paused!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did, you fuckin' paused! You do think I'm an idiot!"

"Girls, really, there are more important things to - "

"_This_, comin' from the girl who thought that prunes were old grapes."

"THEY ARE!"

"They're not OLD grapes, they're fuckin' dried up grapes! Jesus, B!"

"Really now, that's enough!" Giles finally stepped in. I looked over, and noticed his face is actually red from anger or frustration or some crap. Oops?

"Sorry, G." I muttered, putting my hands in my pockets. Once she thought I was lookin' I noticed her stick her tongue out at me. _Oh, I am SO gonna do some awesome things with my own tongue later to get her back for that._

"Thank you." He sighed, his face slowly startin' to return to a somewhat normal color. I'm suddenly reminded of the Kool-Aid dude from the commercials, y'know the one that breaks through some poor kid's wall and screams _"Oh yeah!_" God, that is a fuckin' hilarious image. "Now, I believe you two should be doing more patrolling from now on. And try your best to be low key, I'd like for you to see if you can come across any more fellows like the ones you've seen already. I'd like to know how big of a threat they pose before deciding on any courses of action."

"More?" Buffy asked with a pout. As in more than we've been doing?"

"That is what _more_means, B." I smirked, actually bein' able to duck my head outta the way as she tried to give me another of those weird ass smacks. "We're on it, G-Man!" I quickly said with a salute, backin' my way up to the front door as I tugged my girl along with me. "More patrols, low key, on the look out for more of the GI Joe dudes. C'mon B, let's motorvate."

I didn't even have to look to know they were both starin' at me in that total deadpan way again. I'm gonna have to look into takin' a picture of it and gettin' it framed.


	9. The One Where They Spy On The Army Dudes

"Faith, I really don't think this is a good idea." Buffy sighed beside me, as we sat all crouched behind a bush in the park just after sunset, waitin' for the army dudes to come out. "I know you. You're going to see Riley, freak out, and beat him to a bloody pulp."

"So?" I smirked.

"_So_, if he really is in some secret underground army club, his comrades are gonna come at you full force and take you out!"

"I'm kinda offended, B. Do you really think I can't take on a couple'a guys in camouflage with toy guns?" I turned to face her. "Do I gotta prove how capable I am to ya, right here, right now?"

"Don't even think about it." She stated, staring blankly at me. _Oh, but she so totally wants me to take her on, yeah, I can feel it_. "Now just sit still and be a good girl, okay? Giles said we have to be low key, and I don't want you scaring off our prey thanks to your massive ego."

"Prey." I snickered. "I like that. Makes me feel like we're some kinda badass hunters." She turned to smirk at me, when it hit me what she said. "Wait, did you just tell me to 'sit still and be a good girl'?" She flinched, so I know for sure I heard right. "Oh bull-fuckin'-shit, B. You are _so_gonna pay for that shit."

"Sssh!" She hushed me suddenly, and I was ready to cause a big scene for it until she pointed out some shadow-y lookin' figures stalkin' around across the street from us. We turned to look at each other and nodded, immediately knowin' those are our guys.

_This is weird. There's only like, 4 of 'em, and they stalk like pussies. How can they still be alive if they do shit like this every night in the 'Dale? They couldn't possibly be more obvious to the demons if they wore clown suits and sang "Come on get me, monsters!" at the top of their lungs._

"Only four." I whispered, quiet enough that I knew even B would only just be able to hear me. She nodded, confirming that yes, she did in fact hear.

"And they're not exactly pros at the prowling thing. It's like they want to be found."

Just as she whispered that to me, they all stopped in sync and whipped around to look in our direction. We both froze up and halted our breathing, unsure if they had heard us or something else. It was only a few seconds before we found out that it definitely wasn't us that they heard.

"Move, move, move!" One of 'em shouted, as a huge ass demon suddenly rushed 'em. They all went on the defense, formin' a circle around the thing as it tried to figure out which one to eat first.

"Fuck, they're not gonna last five seconds against that thing." I sighed, shakin' my head at the sight before me before turnin' to look at my girl. "Do we save 'em?"

"I think they know what they're doing." Buffy gasped. I looked back over at the pussies fighting the big demon, shocked by what I saw.

One of the army dudes suddenly went all out on the fucker, poundin' it's face in and kickin' it in the stomach so fast it couldn't even raise one skewered arm up to defend itself. In under one minute the thing was wobblin' around on its feet like that part in the Mortal Kombat games where the thing comes on sayin' "**FINISH HIM!**", and one of the army guys pulled out a huge ass gun lookin' thing and zapped it. It let out an ongodly screech and fell over, knocked out. It was then lifted up by the other 3 guys and they went scurryin' off down the street, duckin' behind benches and lamposts so nobody would see 'em.

"Holy shit!" I whispered, quickly standing up and following after 'em. Buffy wasn't far behind, tuggin' me back a little as I sped up.

"Faith, slow down! They'll see you, and I'm in no mood to be zapped by that thing and taken to their hideout!"

"Fuck that, we gotta at least find out where they're goin'!"

She didn't argue with me on that one, and we both trailed after the commando dudes, prowlin' way better than they did. We're total badasses at prowling, they had no idea we were following 'em. After a minute the stopped, and one of 'em moved over to a spot on the ground, liftin' up a manhole cover. They shouted somethin' down the hole, then tossed the demon down it and hopped down after it. A few seconds later an arm came out, found the cover to the manhole, and closed it back up.

"What, does everyone have to use a tunnel system for their evil lair? I mean, really. If we go down there later and find some blue demons, I'm going to have a serious word with Giles on letting us move someplace else. Sunnydale villains have the worst taste in hideouts."

Leave it to Buffy, having nothin' to say about the bad guys except for how tacky their crib is. Damn, I love the girl.

xxxxx

The next day we held a Scooby meeting, everyone showin' up at Giles' place so we could form some sorta plan. Even Tara and Anya showed up, so it's a full house. And I gotta say, this Anya chick is startin' to rub off on me.

"You said they have huge guns?" She asked me and Buffy. We nodded. "That's a sign that they're trying to compensate for having small penises. The bigger the gun, the smaller the penis."

I busted out laughin' as a blush flared up on B's face, and the rest of the crowd just sat around awkwardly, not sure how to respond. _Jesus, what a bunch of downers. This chick is hilarious!_

"Xander, you were in the army, right?" She asked her boyfriend, who quickly looked over at her, clearly afraid of what she'd have to say about that.

"Uhh, well, no. I wasn't actually _in_any army, but a few years ago on Halloween we all got turned into our costumes, so... I was army guy for a night." He smiled over at Buffy. "I was the hero."

"How big was your gun?"

"Not too big. Probably about average size."

"I knew it." She smiled proudly, looking at all of us. "Xander has nothing to compensate for."

"Oookay!" Willow started, clapping her hands against her legs. "How about we change the subject right about now, hmm? Maybe start plotting some kinda plotty plot on how to deal with these army guys!"

"Please, let us focus on that." Giles smiled, cleaning his glasses and obviously trying not to make eye contact with anyone. "You say there were four of them?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "And they had this big ass gun, like I said. Only it wasn't a normal gun... It like, tazed the fucker and knocked it out."

"And one of those army guys has some serious moves, Giles!" Buffy chimed in, clearly worried. "As in he took on the demon alone and didn't get hit once. He did better than me..."

"Bull-fuck, B." I whispered, rubbin' her back, tryin' to comfort her. "He just got lucky. You could take on ten of those fuckers, while he'd be pissin' his pants in fear." I placed a kiss on the side of her head and she smiled all sweetly at me. Made my heart go all crazy. _Fuck, I love it when she looks at me like that._

"I don't know, he could be a threat. I bet Buffy would be the one soaked in urine during the fight." Anya stated, as everyone in the room gaped at her.

_Okay, likin' the chick a lot less now._

"Ahn," Xander whispered, loud enough for all of us to hear. "Remember what I said before about keeping some thoughts to yourself?"

"I was just saying what everyone was thinking."

"I wasn't thinking that!" Willow shouted, her face all red like her hair. She turned to look at Buffy. "Really, I wasn't. You're way stronger than any guy, you've proven that many times over the years. A-and besides, hello, _slayer powers_? You'd kick his ass."

"Thanks, Will." My girl smiled at her friend. "But I think we have to get real here. These guys, if they're all that strong, could be a serious threat."

"Quite right." Giles agreed, his glasses back in place. He sat down at his desk, looking deep in thought. "I think you two should continue to keep an eye out for these fellows for the next few nights, see if they're all as capable as the soldier you witnessed last night. Or at the very least, find out who that chap is."

"Chap?" I snickered. "What would his last name be, 'Stick'?" Buffy elbowed me in the ribs and Giles just smiled knowingly. I know he's cool with my jokes, he always has been.

"Very charming, Faith. But as you know, 'Stick' is normally ones first name, and 'Up The Ass' would be the last."

Again I busted out laughin', 'cause really who the fuck knew this guy would have a sense of humor like that and the mouth of a sailor! Meanwhile everyone, except me and Anya of course, just stare at him with their eyes all wide open like pink elephants were flyin' outta his ears. Damn, do I love what I do to this guy. He must be a totally new person to them.

I then heard Willow whisper "One of the people I look up to the most just made a joke with the punchline being 'up the ass'..." to her girl-toy Tara, causing the girl to smile. She's probably tryin' not to laugh.

"Are you feeling okay, Giles?" Xander asked after a few more seconds of silence. "You didn't eat any 'funny brownies' by any chance, didja? I know what used to happen during those old Grateful Dead concerts. I've heard stories."

"Dude, chill." I chuckled. "Nothin' wrong with G, he's just developed a sense of humor."

"And I think we all know who to thank for that." Buffy smiled, a weird little twinkle in her eye. Either she's makin' a pass at me, or she just made fun of me. I don't know what to think either way.

"Quite." Giles nodded, still smiling. "Now then, I'd say the meeting is adjourned."

"You're only saying that 'cause all the jelly donuts are gone." I joked. Xander raised his hand.

"I happen to agree with that reason. Meeting adjourned then?"

"Yes. Now I do have to mention, you should all be extra careful if you're to be out at night. With vampires and demons, we know what to expect, and so know how to destroy them. But in this situation... we can't know what we're up against until we have more to go on. Please, stay safe. I don't want anything happening to any of you."

"Sure thing, daddy." Xander grinned. Anya looked at him strangely and was about to say something, when he suddenly noticed and tugged her out the front door. Before they made it out though, she made sure to shout one last thing.

"Thanks for the donuts, the jelly ones make Xander horny. This will be a very fun night."

"AHN!"

"Oh, god..." Buffy groaned, shaking her head and doin' the total facepalm thing. I just laughed.

"Damn, I don't think I'll ever know what to expect from that chick."


	10. The One With A Patrol Surprise

"It's not funny, Faith!" Buffy said as harshly as she could while keeping quiet. I just continued to snicker beside her.

"Oh it so totally is, B. Can't you just picture it? They must make a ton of late night stops to the doughnut shop, instead of what normal couples do, go out to buy condoms!"

I don't really care to know shit 'bout Xander and Anya's sex life, the male bits don't do much for me these days, and even as far as women go I've only got eyes for Buffy. It's actually kinda gross to picture the Xan-man and his girl gettin' freaky... But it's so worth it to watch B squirm.

"Stop it!" She hissed. "Do you want us to get caught? Is that it? You want those army dolts to catch you talking about my friend's sex life?"

"Oh my god B, the look on your face!" I finally busted out, laughin' even harder at the way she's glarin' at me now. She punched me in the arm, hard enough to leave what I'm sure will be a fist-shaped bruise in a minute or so. "Fuck! Damn, girlfriend. Don't gotta hit me."

"Believe me Faith, I did. Now if you don't stop laughing at me, you're going to be sleeping on the floor tonight."

"Does the floor mean your pussy? 'Cause I'm all for sleepin' there, and bein' awake there too - OW, fuck, why'd you punch the bruise?"

"You're a pig." She mumbled, a smirk tuggin' on her lips tellin' me she ain't really angry. I glanced down and saw that, yes, there is definitely a fist-shaped bruise formin' on my arm. 'Least it'll be healed pretty quick. "But really, you need to shut up. It's after sunset, the army guys are sure to be around any minute and I don't want them to get wind of our spying."

"Did you say break wind?"

"GET wind!"

"Well now you're the one shoutin', B! And about farts no less! You want the army dudes to hear you talkin' about farts?"

"Okay seriously, what are you, 5? Grow up!" She hissed, pushin' me in the chest so hard I actually got knocked over. I sat up clutching my boob, as she tried not to laugh.

"Jesus, watch the merchandise! These puppies are precious to me, and I know for sure they are to you too." She didn't respond. "Oh, you don't gotta agree. I know you're a sucker for my tits."

"You're such a charmer." She stated, all deadpan. _Time to pull out the big guns._

I leaned forward a bit and tugged my tank top down a bit, so she'd be able to see a good portion of my cleavage. I could tell she tried to maintain eye contact for a few seconds, but then **bam**, right down to my tits. I grinned proudly, not pullin' the tank back up yet. Hell, if she wants to look I'm not gonna stop her. And if the lookin' makes her horny, then _score_!

"Guess I'm also a hypnotist." I finally chuckled after a minute of her ogling, which made her immediately make eye contact again as a blush flared up on her face.

"I - t-there was a stain on your shirt, I was just looking at it. Very carefully. Are you buying that?"

"Even if there was a stain B, there's no way you'd stare at it like _that_, for _that_ long. Not even with your strange obsession with clothes."

"I'm not strange!" She pouted.

"I know that! I didn't call you strange, I called your habits strange."

"I don't see how that's any better!"

"Didn't you say Giles told us to be low key? Keep your voice down babe, the big bad army fuckers are gonna hear ya and run away."

She was glarin' up a storm at me by that point, when suddenly she got this little smirk on her face, tellin' me she got an idea. Before I could put too much thought into what I thought it might be, I was tackled and her lips were attackin' mine.

_Well damn, I should piss her off more often if this is how she decides to shut me up!_

I smiled into the kiss as it got more heated, already feelin' myself get wet. She'd better not fuckin' tease me with this, that'd just be cruel.

"Er..." We heard a voice mutter from behind us.

We pulled away, quickly standin' up and gettin' into a defensive stance. _Damn the hornies and their ability to make me completely unaware of my surroundings!_ And that was when I noticed who it was that was spyin' on us like a total perv.

"Riley," I growled, fists clenching. Buffy grabbed my arm, either to calm me down or try and hold me back in case I was about to jump the fucker, I dunno which. He took a step back and reached for his little walkie-talkie.

"Lilac one to base, hostels have been found and identified."

"Hostels?" I growled again, wondering what in the fuck hell he means by that. _Wait a minute..._ "'Lilac one'?" I laughed. "Oh my god, you are such a fuckin' pussy! That is the lamest army code-name I've heard in my entire life! Did you have to hand over your balls to get it, or did you even have any to begin with?" I continued to laugh, havin' to clutch my stomach as it started to hurt. "Oh... oh... Fuck, B, if I wasn't sure you made the right move chosin' me before, I am now. What a fairy."

"Faith, I don't think now is the time for that." Buffy hissed at me. I managed to calm down and glance over at her, and found she looked scared as shit. "Riley, what are you doing?"

"Finding out what you two are up to." He responded with a shrug, as if that was totally obvious.

"What we're up to? What about you and your commando comrades, prowlin' the night all suspicious-like!"

"That's enough." He said, pullin' out that fuckin' stun gun thing we saw one of the army dudes use the night before. Aaand I'm just now realizing he musta been that army dude. Fuck, I hate this asshole!

"Screw this, I know what that shit does." I mumbled, takin' a few steps back, holding B's hand to make sure she gets away with me. There's no way I want her hurt in any way by that fucker or his zapper gun.

"Of course you do. How long have you been watching, Faith? Days... weeks?" He started pushing buttons on the gun, and I heard it start to make some whirrin' sound. _Okay, guess he turned it on. I'll make a joke about that later._

"Well that depends, how long have you been in some secret army corporation?"

"Look out, there's a demon!" Buffy suddenly shouted, pointin' behind him. I looked at her like 'what the fuck?' as he turned to see what she was talkin' about. She kicked the gun outta his hand, shouted "Run!" and took off like a bat outta hell.

"Okay, that's one way to do things..." I thought aloud, usin' my slayer speed to catch up with her as the idiot fumbled to catch his gun and come after us.

xxxxx

"That was a real impressive move there, B." I snickered as we made it to our room, rushin' inside and lockin' the door, even though I'm pretty sure motherfucker Riley isn't after us anymore. "How'd ya come up with it?"

"Well one of us had to do something, so I... did something." She shrugged. "Can you not tell Giles how I ran away like that? I don't think he'd be all with the proud hearing I ran away from a fight after all the training he's done with me over the years."

"I think he would be. I mean, what were we supposed to do? Let the fucker taze us so we could get captured and experimented on in who knows what kinda ways?" I gave her hand a squeeze and gave her a quick kiss, headin' over to our bed to remove my boots. _Damn, my feet are killin' me._ "For all I know you saved both of our live's today."

"You think so?" She asked, sittin' down beside me.

"Well, you saw how pissed he looked, and what that gun can do to demons. We're not a whole lot different in terms of ability and stuff, so I'd bet it would hurt us just as bad."

"Hmm." She smiled. "Listen to you, being all 'voice of reason girl' for once."

"Yeah, I got my talents." I grinned. She leaned against me, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh believe me, I know all about your many talents."

_Okay... Horny again._

"Well would you be opposed to a little reminder?" I wiggled my eyebrows, spinning around to pin her to the bed. She let out a string of girly giggles as I held her arms down and starting kissin' all up and down her neck.

"Faith, come on!" She laughed, wigglin' around under me, which is _so_ not helpin' my hornies.

"I'm not comin' yet, B. But with a little help..."

She broke her hands free and brought them up to tangle in my hair, forcin' my head up to hers so she could kiss me. After a minute of this she pulled back and looked at me sheepishly, startin' to nibble on her lower lip. I couldn't help the way my eyes became all transfixed.

"Faith..." She started, pausin' to place a hand on my chin, liftin' my head so I'd be lookin' in her eyes. "Would you... Would you be mad if I told you I was tired?"

"Nahh," I sighed, leanin' down to kiss her quick one last time. "Y'know I don't only keep ya around for sex, B. I also like to use you as a pillow." I grinned, movin' outta the way so I could pull the blankets back, lettin' her get under 'em first. 'Cause I'm just polite like that. Once I climbed in beside her she immediately latched on to me, snugglin' her face up to my boobs.

"I'll make it up to you." She mumbled up against my girls, her warm breath and the vibration from her voice causing my nipples to stand to attention. "You'll just have to be patient."

"Good things come to those who wait." I whispered, closin' my eyes and tryin' to force down the hornies so I could get some sleep.

_After all, waiting got me the girl of my dreams into my arms every night. There's no better reward than that._


	11. The One With Smut And A Hostage

_I ran my hands up Buffy's sides, relishing in the moan she gave me as I cupped her breasts. She grabbed me roughly by the hair, pullin' me in for a wicked hot kiss. Her hand quickly found my pussy, and as I look down I notice it's 'cause I'm completely naked from the waist down. When did that happen?_

_"This is for being patient..."_ _Her voice began to echo in my head. It started to suddenly get very bright in the room, and I felt the need to open my eyes, even though they're already open. What the fuck?_

"Huh?" I muttered, openin' my eyes and sittin' up a little in bed. The sight that I took in was one I was so not expectin' - Buffy, knelt between my legs, my jeans and panties and the blanket already thrown to the floor. She innocently looked up at me.

"I said this is for being patient." She repeated, smilin' at the look of total shock that's no doubt on my face. S_he's never done this before..._

"Holy shit, B." I gasped as she spread my legs a little more, leaning down to slowly lick up my clit, pressin' her tongue hard against it. I bucked up into her face and moaned, bringin' my hands down to clench at the bedsheets, hearin' a little rip. _Fuck it, i'll buy some new ones. These are gonna get torn to shit_.

"Is this okay?" She asked nervously, pausin' to look up at me. I'm tryin' not to laugh, 'cause it'd make her feel like crap and then her mouth wouldn't be on me no more.

"Ask the sheets when you're done, B. That is, if there's anythin' left of 'em." I panted. She noticed how hard I'm grabbin' at the sheets, and the way I'm tryin' to push myself closer to her.

_What? If a chick's face is right up to your cooch, you're gonna involuntarily shove it up to her as close as possible to get her to do somethin'. I don't have any control! The pussy knows what it wants!_

I guess she gained her confidence back, bringin' her mouth back down to lick all up me, pausing for a second before suddenly taking my clit in her mouth, suckin' and lickin' it. I groaned and arched up into her, grippin' the sheets harder, feeling 'em just tear apart in my hands. _Screw it_, I thought, reachin' back to grab the headboard behind me. I already felt it start to crack beneath my hands. Buffy paused to look up at me after hearin' it.

"Fuck, B, please don't stop." I begged. I swear I saw the hint of a smirk as she went back to work. "Shit..."

She brought her tongue down to enter me as two of her fingers started to rub my clit in little circles, sendin' shivers all up and down my spine. Who knew her tongue could reach so far into me, fillin' me up so good, _goddammit_ this is the fuckin' hottest experience of my life I dunno how much longer I can hold out! But I don't want her tongue leavin' me. Fuck... Why does she have to be so fuckin' good...

Suddenly she hummed right up against me while curlin' her tongue, the feelin' sending some serious shockwaves all throughout my body, 'causing an orgasm so intense it curled my toes and made me see stars. After it slowly wore off I collapsed back on to the bed, only just then noticin' I was all arched up on it.

I felt Buffy crawl up my body, placin' kisses along the way, stopping to curl up at my side, her arms easily wrappin' around my stomach.

"Was it good?" She asked timidly, kissin' the side of my neck.

"Ask the sheets..." I panted, not havin' been able to catch my breath yet.

"I would, but you killed them." She giggled. "Um... And you also kinda destroyed the headboard."

I felt her pickin' stuff outta my hair, so I glanced up and noticed two handshaped gaps all torn into the headboard, splinters and crap stickin' out, dust and pieces of wood all over the top of my head.

"Oops..."

xxxxx

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Faith." Buffy started, holdin' my hand as we walked through the park, tryin' to find a better place to hide this time. "I mean, after last night..."

"Oh don't be such a girl, B." I groaned. "They're not gonna find us again. It was lucky enough for them to find us the once, if we're more careful this time they'll got no clue we're here." I found a spot behind some bushes - pretty sure they're different from the one we were behind last night. 'Cause last night we were facin' the swings, and if we hide behind here we'll be facin' that wheel spinny thing.

"You're a girl too." She pouted as we crouched down. I started chuckling as a thought hit me. "What?"

"We're in a bush," I laughed. She stared at me for a minute before crackin' a smile.

"You are so immature."

"Thank you."

We were able to sit in silence then, sittin' on the ground behind the bush, still holdin' hands, usin' our slayer senses to keep guard over the whole area. Is it weird that I can't help but think how fucking comfortable I am around this chick? We don't even gotta say nothin', just as long as we're holdin' hands I got that whole warm tingly butterfly feeling all over me.

_Shit, what was that?_

We both stilled out breathing as a twig snapped a ways away. Hard to determine how far, maybe like, 50 feet or somethin'? It can't be too close since we only just heard the footsteps comin' towards us. All I can tell is that the person is comin' closer, and they're not alone. I turned to B and held up 4 fingers. She shook her head, lookin' pretty scared, and held up 6 in response. _Oh fuck..._

"You really saw 'em making out? Like, right here in this park? Dude!" One of the men whispered to a comrade, no doubt the fuck monkey that nearly got us last night.

"Shutup, Forrest." Riley growled, his voice low and soft. "They could be extremely dangerous, and are probably still spying on us right now. Keep quiet."

"Well who says they can't hear us now?" Another spoke up, soundin' nervous. _Good._

"As far as I know they're just ordinary girls, they wouldn't be able to hear us from this far away. But, yes, to be safe, I'm telling you all to shut up."

"Man, fuck you." I could hear one shove another, and then suddenly someone got punched in the face.

"I am your leader and you will respect me and follow my orders! Do you hear me, soldier?" Riley shouted. I heard a slight struggle, then I think the one that got punched got back up on his feet.

"Yes sir, Agent Finn."

"Good. Now just follow me and keep your mouth shut, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." They all responded together.

_Man, what a bunch of fuckin' sheep. If I had to take orders from prissy boy Riley, I'd shoot myself right in the fuckin' face. I actually feel bad for those guys..._

And that was when it happened - a vamp came outta nowhere as we were completely focused on the army dudes, and jumped us. Buffy got tackled to the ground by the fucker, and I quickly pulled it off.

"Now is _not_a good time!" I whispered, pullin' out a stake and tryin' to get the fucker while still all crouched down. It wasn't workin' out well.

"Bushes, ten o' clock!" Riley shouted.

_Fuck! Oh fuck, stupid fuckin' vamp, now we gotta fight these army assholes!_

"Faith, just stand up!" B hissed at me, standin' up to fight the vamp. I growled and hopped up myself, poundin' the shit outta the vamp before stakin' it, the whole thing takin' probably about 20 seconds. The second he turned to dust, the army dudes were on us. My guess is that they were starin' in shock as we beat him, 'cause it didn't sound like they had any idea how strong we were.

"B, duck!" I shouted as Riley came right at her. _Fuck, if he lays one hand on her I'm gonna snap his fuckin' neck!_

As I was caught up protecting my girl, three of the army fuckers ganged up on me, one punchin' me in the throat, one kickin' me in the stomach, and one kickin' at my legs to knock me over. I didn't stand a chance against such a strong attack all at once. I fell right on my ass, and they immediately zapped me with the fuckin' gun. I felt electricity shoot all through my body, archin' me up off the ground as I screamed. It was only a few seconds before I noticed I was completely paralyzed - and I heard Buffy scream, so I know they got her too.

"Fff... ff-ff..." I stuttered, tryin' desperately to get out a fuck you to these assholes. I couldn't get it out, but I'm sure they know what I mean.

"Not so tough now, huh?" I heard Riley above me. I was only able to see straight up since I couldn't move, so he walked right over me. I could see Buffy, limp and silent in his arms. "Did you really think you could protect her all by yourself? You're not good enough for her. She needs a man to take care of her. She needs _me_."

_She needs you like she fuckin' needs cancer, you piece of shit! Oh my fucking god, he is SO fuckin' dead, I am gonna rip him apart, there's no fuckin' way he's gettin' away with this!_

"C'mon man, we got her. Let's just go." One of his buddies said, pity in his voice.

"I'm not done yet. This bitch has made my life hell for the past few weeks." Riley growled. After a few seconds his foot connected to my face, and I'm just so happy to find out I can still feel pain even though I'm paralyzed. I could feel the blood running out of my nose as he kicked me again.

After a few more kicks to the face he decided he was done, and moved on to the body. I felt 3 of my ribs crack, and there's probably internal bleeding, so now I've got another reason to go after this fucker. Nobody gets the best of me. And nobody touches my girlfriend without her permission, let alone fuckin' kidnap her. This guy is as good as dead.

"Let's just go!" Another guy shouted. I'm assuming Riley agreed 'cause I wasn't bein' kicked no more, and I heard 6 pairs of feet go runnin' off in the distance.

_They should have killed me..._


	12. The One Where Faith Takes Action

**Thanks for the feedback for the last few chapters! They actually made me nervous... As in "oh crap people are actually still reading this, I need to impress them!"**

**Anyways, in this chapter Faith is on her way to getting even and finding out what Riley's big secret army group is all about! Since it seemed so unbelievable for her and Buffy to be taken out in the last chapter, I'm trying give Faith her dignity back with this rescue. And the only reason they got the best of her - the stun guns. Without those, you know they would've gone down.**

**Possibly coming to the end of this story unless I get more ideas for it, so I'm working hard to get the last few chapters finished. Thanks for sticking by this story, and I hope it hasn't started to suck too hard.**

* * *

About twenty minutes later I was finally able to move, at least a little bit, so I managed to stand up. I wobbled a bit on my legs, until finally being able to walk. I slowly made my way through town, gettin' more and more pissed with each painful step I took, all the way until I reached Giles' place. I pounded on the door and after a minute he swung it open, taking in my appearance with shock.

"Good lord," He whispered, quickly stepping aside to let me in. "Are you alright, what happened? Where's Buffy?"

"Gone." I said as I made my way to the living room, sittin' down on his couch and not givin' a shit as I place my boots up on his coffee table.

"... _Gone?"_ He asks, looking pained.

"Kidnapped." I sighed, tryin' not to get myself even more pissed off. Really I am _this close_ to stormin' down that sewer hole I saw the army fuckers go into the other night. "Get the gang, let's form a plan, I'm gettin' her back."

"Faith, I really - "

"Just fuckin' do it, okay? Stop wastin' time and let's get things goin' before it's too late!"

He just nodded, face goin' pale as my little outburst started to sink in. As he grabbed the phone and started makin' the calls I leaned back and stared at the ceiling, thinkin' back to what happened and tryin' to make sense of how in the fuck they managed to get the best of me.

xxxxx

"Kidnapped?" Xander asked for the third time that night. "Seriously? Kidnapped? How could that even happen, I mean if one of us got captured it would make sense, but Buffy? She's like a super hero, but better!" He shook his head. "And why didn't they take you too?"

"It was Riley, he was after Buffy specifically."

"Where do you think they took her?" Willow asked, as Tara held her hand in support. I felt my heart clench of the sight, it just helpin' to remind me my girl is gone. Fuck Riley.

"What do you think they're doing to her?" Anya chimed in.

"Okay, enough with the fuckin' questions and just give me somethin' to do!" I bursted out, standin' up to start pacin' around. _Fuck this, I can't just keep sitting here as that fuck face has Buffy in his fuckin' meathead hands, doin' fuck knows what to her._"Just gimme somethin' to do, or I'm outta here. I'm not gonna sit and wait anymore, I've already wasted enough time."

"What can we do?" Giles asked, glasses removed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looks almost as pained by this as I am. "We don't know who the others are, where their hideout is located... We have no information. All we know is that this Riley fellow seems to be in charge."

"So I'll go after him." I got up to head over to the door without another word, already havin' an idea 'bout what to do. I was stopped by Giles.

"What do you mean, Faith? How?"

"I'll find out where his dorm is. Break in. Wait for him to come home to it. Then I'm gonna rip his balls off and feed 'em to him."

"Don't you need him to tell you where Buffy is?"

"Okay, so I'll just rip off his balls and wait until he tells me, then I'll feed 'em to him."

"Oh, that could work." Anya piped in. I turned to look at her, not sure where she was goin' with that. "But you'd have to get the information pretty quick, before he becomes unconscious from blood loss or pain. If you wait too long, he won't be able to say a word. It will be funny though, if you pay good attention to the look on his face, make sure you do that, it's something you never forget. Testicle removal was always one of my favorite forms of torture."

"Right..." I paused, not really sure how to follow up somethin' like that. "Uh, thanks for the advice."

So I quickly made my way out of the place, leavin' everyone in the room starin' at Anya in open-mouthed shock - well, Xander may have fainted, there was a groan and a thud, but I can't be sure. I got outta there pretty fast.

xxxxx

I felt a surge of adrenaline as I scaled the dorm, the exact window in mind to get up to. It's funny how easy it is to get information out of a drunk frat boy when you got some good cleavage goin' on. Wonder if he ever recovered from that kick to the gut I gave him?

_There we go._

I reached the right window, at least it better be or I'll have to do way worse to the drunk frat fucker, found the light was off and I couldn't hear any kind of movement inside, then used one hand to push open the window. Idiot didn't have it locked. He's gonna regret that.

Once it was opened I pulled myself in, carefully closin' it up behind me. I used my awesome slayer night vision skills to maneuver around his room, gettin' a feel of it. I decided it would be best to just hide under the bed until he came in, stupid as he is I'm pretty sure he'd notice a Faith-sized lump behind his curtains.

_Game on, motherfucker. Hurry up and get your ass over here so I can fuck you up_.

xxxxx

It felt like forever until I finally heard heavy footsteps coming up to the door, keys jingling, and the door being unlocked and opened.

"Fucking dyke." I heard Riley cuss, slammin' the door behind him. If my blood wasn't boilin' before, it sure as hell is now. "Can't believe how well she brainwashed my girl."

_Okay first of all - Buffy is MINE, and I'll be fucked if she's stuck with this dick for too much longer. And second of all, who the fuck talks to themself like that? Like, really? Doesn't he have a thought that he doesn't say aloud?_

"I shouldn't have left her at the park, I should have finished her off. She's going to pose a serious problem for me once she's able to move again... Walsh is gonna kill me."

_Blah, blah, blah. Stop talkin' and give me an opportunity to beat your ass!_

Suddenly I heard a sharp beepin' sound. Riley sighed, and a shirt dropped beside me under the bed. It smelled too much like him, and it's makin' me feel like some kinda animal. I've got his scent, and now I'm ready to take him out.

Then he dropped to the ground right by the shirt, and started doin' push ups. I knew it was only a matter of time before he saw me, so I quickly reached over and grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into that hard metal thing that the mattress rests on, enjoyin' the loud ringin' sound that came from his head bouncin' offa it.

"What the hell!" He screamed, bringin' his hands up in a too-late attempt to protect his melon head. Blood was already pourin' outta his nose.

I rolled out from under the bed and climbed up on top of him, grabbin' him by the hair again and smashin' his ugly face into the carpet.

"Guess who, dipshit..." I growled, as he groaned in pain underneath me. I lifted his head back up and slammed it into the ground. "Tell me where she is!"

"You-you won't get anywhere near her..." I coughed, voice muffled into the carpet.

"Stop being a fucken idiot and tell me where you took her!"

"Why should I? You're just going to kill me anyways..."

"Maybe, maybe not." I grabbed one of his arms with my free hand, slowly pullin' it back until I heard it pop. He screamed out in pain, and I'm grinnin' like the fuckin' Cheshire cat. "But if I was gonna kill you, it'd be over way sooner if you just tell me what I need to know."

"Fuck you, bitch." He moaned, his body startin' to twitch. Wonder how much more he can take before he passes out? I'd love to find out, but I got better things to do.

"_Tell me_." I pushed, pullin' his arm a bit more. He screamed again.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you! Just let the fuck go of my fucking arm!" He screeched. Think his face has actually gone red, so I must have inflicted enough pain, which makes me more confident that he won't pull a bitch move if I let go.

"Fine," I tossed his arm down, "But if you've hurt her in any way, I'll be back to finish you off."

"I wouldn't hurt her. I'm not an animal like you." He panted. I tugged on his hair. "Fuck! Okay, I said I'd tell you! But you'll have to find your own way in, if you can..."

xxxxx

"You think he's gonna come back tonight?"

"Probably. He's so crazed about the chick, I'm surprised he left her at all. There's little breathing holes in that containment room, right?"

"Oh yeah, of course. Hey do you think Walsh is cool with this? She's not a demon..."

"Not that we know of. There is something weird about her, Riley is sure about that. Walsh wouldn't want us to let her free."

"And what about the other girl? Aren't they both psycho? Why didn't he take her too?"

"He was just rescuing his girlfriend from that chick. I think she's still in the same spot he left her."

"Hey, you don't think he left to..."

"Aw, shit. We'd better go stop him."

As the two soldier fucks ran off to the park to see if Riley dumbshit came to finish me off I finally crept out from the shadows, takin' each step with care. I was lucky to get this far, there's security all the fuck over this place, I'm actually surprised I haven't been caught yet.

_Shit, someone's coming..._

I slipped back to the shadows as the footsteps came closer. I was able to see who it was after a few seconds, and suddenly an idea came to mind.

"Psst!" I whispered. The guy quickly looked over at me and cautiously walked over.

"Who's that?" He asked aloud, looking around for backup. I knew for sure nobody was down this hallway except the two of us, so he was shit outta luck.

"I'm lost. One of the soldiers brought me down here, I think he was trying to impress me, but we got seperated. I'm scared..."

He calmed down a bit and came closer, to the point that he was starting to disappear into the shadows with me. Before he could get any closer I darted over and grabbed him around the neck, tightening my grip to cut off his circulation. He was unable to make any noise, and was out after a minute.

I stilled for a few seconds to make sure nobody heard the tiny commotion, then pulled the white coat from his shoulders, checkin' the nametag to make sure there wasn't a guy's name on it, and walked out of the shadows. I also took his glasses for good measure.

_Hope I can pull off the scientist look..._


	13. The One With TheKnightInShiningLeather

**Thank you again to the reviewers :) And now to be honest - I know how ridiculous things seem to have gotten in this story, and actually I find it hilarious. It feels like I've turned this into some Charlie's Angels fic or something, with Faith going undercover and all. So to anyone that's scoffing at these past chapters, don't worry 'cause I feel the same way. Sorry things have gotten so weird. I'll try to get back to normal.  
**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea? There's a chance that she is human..."

"Professor Walsh has insisted we keep her here. And I think she's something more than human, she's been blowing through the sedatives like crazy! We don't even need to give most demons this many to keep them docile."

I froze as I heard the voices and footsteps comin' closer, quickly grabbin' some papers off of a nearby table and goin' through 'em to try and look busy. These people must all be total dumbshits, 'cause I've been in this room for a good 5 minutes without anybody noticin' I don't actually work here, and the scientist fucker must not have come to yet and put a search out for me. Might as well get a little brave... After all, who knows how much longer I'll have?

"Excuse me, are you talking about the new...," _Oh fuck, what the hell did they call the people they kidnap? Riley mentioned it the other night, what was it... Shit! They're starin' at me like they know I'm a fake, just blurt somethin' out!_ "... um, hostel? The blond woman?" _Oh thank fuck, they look a bit more believing now, that musta been the right word._ "Professor Walsh has asked that I personally see to her from now on." _I'm assuming that's the boss around here, the way people talk about her?_

"I'm sorry, who are you?" One of them asked, lookin' only a little bit suspicious. I quickly glanced down at the name tag, then smiled and pointed to it.

"Well, it says here I'm Doctor Orenthall." I pushed the glasses a bit further up the bridge of my nose and forced a laugh. _That's what nerds do, right? Mess with their glasses?_"I'm a specialist, I was called in this evening to determine more about the girl."

"Oh, finally. We were having some real trouble with her." One smiled, handin' over a tray with some needles on it. "Here. You'll be the one sedating her from now on. Good luck."

"Thank you." I nodded slowly, forcin' a smile. Really, what the fuck have they been doin' to her in here? _At least it sounds like she's definitely still alive. But how alive..._"And, uh, which room is she in again?"

"Let's see..." They looked down at some chart, and appeared to be confused. "Sector 4, room 13. Is that where they moved her, or where she was first placed?"

"I'm not sure, they keep pushing her from room to room so it's hard to keep track." The other spoke up. She looked back to me with an apologetic smile. "My guess is that she's somewhere in sector 4. That's where they keep the most dangerous captives."

"Thanks." I nodded, pushin' the glasses up my nose again. _Oh you have no idea just how dangerous us slayers are. And now that you've kidnapped one, you've got the other pissed as hell. You'll all pay_. "I'm sure I'll find her. Thank you for your help, ladies."

They smiled and nodded, movin' past me to continue about their business. I headed in what I hoped was the right direction, lookin' every which way for some big letter "4" or a map or some shit. I went through several hallways and corridors, past people that cast weird looks my way and a few guys that actually whistled, before finally comin' across it.

_Sector 4. Bingo._

I noticed the doors had no handles, and they didn't magically open like those ones at the grocery stores, so I figured I needed some sorta password. Thank fuck I also stole that idiot scientist's ID card, that's probably what I use to open these doors. Let's just hope he had the clearance...

_A-ha! Open sesame!_

I looked both ways before straightening out my white lab coat and walkin' into the room, lookin' every which way for a flash of blond hair. There were rows upon rows of glass cages, each one holding a demon of some sort, some of which me and Buffy actually fought ourselves at one point or another. But some of them I didn't even recognize, and to be honest they scared the shit outta me. It is kinda cool that they're placed in the same sector as my girl, the one for the most dangerous. I know she's the most dangerous of them all.

"Buffy..." I whispered, spottin' her in a cage all the way at the end of the room.

There were a few other people in here with me, some soldiers and one or two doctors, so I couldn't go runnin' at her in slow motion with my arms outstretched and uplifting music playin' or some crap like I wanted to. Instead I walked at a leisurely pace, right up to her. Nobody tried to stop me, guess the nerdy scientist look works, and the syringe must help with the image that I actually work here.

I slid the keycard in and entered the cage. Buffy, barely conscious, glanced up at me. I swear I saw of flicker of fear go through her eyes before she finally recognized me.

"Faith?" She whispered. Sounds like it actually hurts her to talk. _Fuck, I gotta get her outta here._

"Ssh." I hushed her, kneelin' down and takin' the cap off of the needle. "Stay as quiet as you can, I'm gonna get you out."

"What... what are you..." She looked worried as I came at her with the needle, then smiled as I only made it_ look_like I injected her with it. I pushed on the plunger so the medicine drained out on to the floor.

"Probably best to put up appearances long as I can." I shrugged.

"When did you get so smart?" She smiled, havin' perked up just a little, though she still looks pretty damn tired.

"Hey, I got into college didn't I?" I grinned.

"I'm glad you did... It got us together..."

_Fuck, I gotta stop her from talkin'. I can't get fuckin' emotional, I still need to get the both of us outta here._

"Just go along with what I'm doin', B." I whispered, bringing my arms down to lift her up. "And don't freak if I gotta make a run for it. I don't know how much longer they're gonna buy my scientist act, but there's no way I'm gettin' us both trapped in here. I'm gettin' you out."

"Are you alone?"

"'Fraid so," I frowned, pickin' her up and gettin' ready to run if I have to. I think everyone is already lookin' at us. "But I'm all you need."

"Excuse me..." One of the scientists started as I walked outta the cage, glancin' at my name tag. "Doctor Orenthall. Where are you taking the hostel?"

"To, eh... To one of the examining rooms. Orders of Professor Walsh." I shrugged, lookin' down at Buffy. She played the part of someone that was just given sedatives, closin' her eyes and relaxin' in my arms. Even evened her breathin' out, it was impressive.

"Are you the specialist I've heard about?"

"That would be me." I nodded. He gave me a weird look, and I realized it's probably not normal for a human girl to carry someone so easily. I shifted her weight in my arms and hunched a little bit. "Now if you don't mind, she's pretty heavy."

"Ooo, ouch." Buffy mumbled from my arms, low enough for only me to be able to hear. I had to stop myself from smilin'.

"Right." He nodded, not lookin' convinced. "Well, examination rooms are out the door and to the left. There's usually at least one free."

"Oh, I know." I smiled. _Might as well keep up appearances that I actually know what I'm doin'._

He let me leave, and the second the door closed behind me I let out a little sigh of relief.

"What now?" Buffy whispered, tryin' to make it look like she wasn't speaking at all. I'm startin' to feel like a ventriloquist as I respond to her.

"I found an exit through a manhole cover down one of the hallways. Actually there's a few pretty close together, it's how I came in. There weren't any people guardin' it."

Once I headed in the direction of the hallway, tryin' not to make myself too obvious, people started to take notice. As fucked up as this place is, it's probably not normal for a woman in a lab coat to go wanderin' around with a passed out woman in her arms.

My heart began to pound, adrenaline at it's highest as we were approached by a small group of army idiots, five altogether. I think a few were there when me and Buffy got attacked...

"What are you doing with her?" One asked.

"Riley isn't going to like it..." Another chimed in.

"It's alright, I'm just going to examine her."

"Dude, she looks familiar." One whispered to another. They all began starin' at me all intently, until finally one had recognition in his eyes.

"You're the girl that we - !"

I interrupted him with a kick to the balls, then made a run for it. I heard alarms start goin' off as I headed in the direction of the manhole exits, and probably close to a hundred people followin' behind me, shoutin' and threatenin' me.

"I hope you have a plan." Buffy stated, not botherin' to keep her voice down anymore.

"Of course I do! I run to the exits, then take you to Giles' place."

"But what if they block off all the exits?"

"Then I'd say we're fucked."


	14. TheOneWhere Giles Takes Some Initiative

After what felt like forever of runnin' from the entire squad of army and scientist goons, we reached the room I was looking for. Or not... They all look alike, maybe I just got lucky? There's a lotta manhole covers in town, and they can't all hold groups of blue demon fuckers.

"I don't suppose you can walk yet?" I asked as we closed in on the nearest exit.

"With all the sedatives they've pumped me with, you're lucky I'm conscious."

"Thought so. Better hold on tight then, girlfriend."

And with that I swung her up over my shoulder, held on to her with one arm 'cause I doubt she'd really be able to keep hold of me on her own, and prepared to hop up to the manhole cover, when suddenly a loud British voice came out.

"Stop this instant!" I immediately stopped to look over at who the voice came from, only to feel like an idiot right afterward. _Really, why would I stop?_

"Travers?" One of the older dudes in the lab coats asked. I, along with all the army dudes and a few of the lab coats, was confused about why that name was important. I thought someone named Walsh was in charge?

"Let the girls go."

"But they - "

"Those are the orders, and I expect you to follow them!" He shouted. "Now get back to work."

They all stared back and forth between me and the British dude, then slowly left the hallway to get back to whatever they were doin'. I just stared in total confusion, not sure if I should get away from him as fast as possible or kiss his ring.

"Who the fuck are you..." I asked, prepared to make the quick exit I had planned just a minute ago if I had to.

"Quentin Travers, of the Watcher's Council of London. It would seem your watcher placed a call to our facilities, informing us of the situation. We had some information of our own to disclose. I suggest you leave immediately, and tell no one what you have seen down here. Mister Giles will fill you in."

And with that he turned around and walked away, leavin' us alone in the hallway. I glanced down at the semi-conscious girl in my arms.

"Uhhh, B?"

"Hm?"

"Think he's legit?"

"Name sounds familiar. We should see Giles." She muttered.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm on it."

xxxxx

"It's _what_?" Buffy asked, joltin' up on the couch in surprise. I eased her back down and brushed some stray locks of hair from her face.

_She gets so fuckin' dramatic sometimes, it's cute. I've never seen somebody whip their hair like that._

"The facility..." Giles sighed. "The facility you were _held captive_ in is known as The Initiative. It's an organization based on research of demons of all sorts, located here on the Hellmouth because of the enormous amount of demonic energy. There's another located in Cleveland, as well as a few other places." He took off his glasses then, not to clean them but just so that he could rub his eyes. He looks tired. "The organization was founded by the Watcher's Council, as a way to keep as up to date on the latest threats of their slayer as possible."

"Why didn't we know about this before?" I asked, grittin' my teeth. We coulda been spared a fuck of a lot of trouble if we knew all of this, so I'm just a tiny bit pissed off.

"Apparently it's to be kept as secret as possible. Only the highest of authorities on the council is aware of it, they didn't want word to spread. It's rather lucky I decided to call them once this situation got so... out of hand."

"Uh... I got another question, Jeeves." I raised my hand. He put his glasses back on and nodded at me. "If this Initiative and the Watcher's bullshit council are associated, why didn't they know who Buffy was in there? Or me?"

"As I said, only the highest of authorities were privy to such information. That goes both ways. And since this Riley fellow... Well... Since he was the one to incarcerate Buffy, and since she wasn't in there for very long... Well, I assume there wasn't enough time for the word to spread."

"Makes sense." I winced. "Shit. Okay, so uh... The Council and Initiative are connected. Am I gonna catch shit for what I did to Riley, since he's one of their boys?"

"What did you do?" Buffy asked quietly, a trace of a smile gracing her lips.

"That's not important." I turned back to Giles. "So what happens with that?"

"Of that I'm not sure. Far as I could tell, you'll be found at no fault in the situation, and Riley will either go to prison or - "

"Justice!" I shouted, doin' a fist pump. I didn't even need to hear the other option for cock suckin' Riley ass face, jail is good enough for me. "You hear that, B?"

"Jail." She nodded. "I think that fits."

xxxxx

We eventually made it back to our room, and despite Buffy's protests I carried her into the room and over to our bed to tuck her in.

"You're being ridiculous, Faith." She pouted. "Whatever they gave me has warn off by now. At the very least I'm sure I can _walk_ on my own."

"After the shit you went through you should never have to walk again."

"I assume that's supposed to sound all romantic or something else sweet, but I kinda want to laugh."

"Nice, B. Mock the girl that saved your life tonight."

"Someone saved my life tonight!" She belted out suddenly, Elton John style. I froze, just in the middle of rearrangin' pillows and crap to make sure she's comfortable, and she just smiles all sheepishly. "Okay so maybe the stuff hasn't _entirely_ worn off. But I'm pretty sure I can walk. Wanna see?"

"Woah there!" I stopped her as she tossed the blankets off and tried to get out of bed. I gently eased her back down and went back to work tuckin' her in again, only a little frustrated about all the trouble she's puttin' me through. If it were anyone else I'd be pissed as hell by now, but dammit she's got me so whipped. "Just focus on gettin' some rest, 'k? Just like Giles said."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. He made me promise otherwise he wasn't gonna let me leave. Like he could've stopped me? I'm a slayer! He can't touch me!"

"I know that, B."

"Are you patronizing me?" She tried to get up again so I quickly hopped up on to the bed beside her, wrappin' my arms around her and actin' like I wanna snuggle. She immediately relaxes and leans into me.

_Oh yeah, I may be whipped but she is too._

"Giles was only lookin' out for ya. Just the same as I am. You've been through a lot tonight and we wanna make sure you're okay, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

She turned to look at me then and we both just busted out laughin'. It was in that moment that it seemed to really hit me, what had just happened, and how much I stood to lose tonight. It's only by sheer luck that the only woman I've ever loved is in bed beside me, in my arms, instead of in that fucked up torture chamber below ground. I could have lost her. If I hadn't gotten to Riley before he was able to return to her, who knows what he might have done, what could have happened before the higher ups realized who she was...

"What is it?" My girl asks, no doubt noticing the range of emotions flashin' across my face. She's the only one that ever notices the changes in my expression, or at least the only one with the balls to bring it up. I don't think many people notice though, I've gotten good at hiding most things. "Are you okay?"

"Let me be the one to ask that." I muttered, leanin' my head on her chest. _World's best pillows._

"I'm not the one that suddenly got a look on her face like somebody just kicked her puppy."

"That's morbid, B."

"Faaaaiiiith..." She whined. I couldn't help but smile, finding it pretty damn cute at how pushy she is. That's probably a trait that should be annoying, right? Well she's adorable, and the way that she's got no problem to push me so much makes me love her even more.

"I'm just... I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you're here, in bed with me, my arms wrapped around you... I'll always protect you, Buffy. And if I manage to fuck that up, you know I'll be there to rescue you." I felt the tears wellin' up in my eyes, remindin' me why I fuckin' hate opening up this this, I feel like such a wussy crybaby. "I'd die for you." I whispered.

"Don't." She stated harshly. I glanced up to find her glarin' down at me, tears in her eyes as well. _What, are we a fuckin' Lifetime original movie now? I hate cryin'!_

"Don't what?"

"Don't say things like that. I'm not going to let you die for me, Faith. Not ever."

"But if it came down to either you or me, I'd - "

"Stop it!" She shouted. "I can't believe you'd even say something like that, do you really think I'd let you get away with it?"

"I can't lose you..."

"Well I can't lose you either." She whispered. "Just the thought of anything happening to you... I don't know what I'd do, Faith. I refuse to let you go."

"Okay," I sighed, knowin' she's just as damn stubborn as I am, "how about we reach an agreement. Neither of us are allowed to die. Ever."

"That sounds good to me." I could hear the slight smile in her voice, so I know I musta calmed her down. I snuggled closer into her side, breathin' in the delicious Buffy scent from her neck. Then after a few seconds of silence... "Did you just purr?" I glanced up.

"What the fuck? Why would I purr, I'm no house cat." I snickered.

"You so totally just purred. Why'd you do that?"

"I did not fuckin' purr, just go to sleep." I laughed. _I probably did make a weird noise, but I'll be fucked if it sounded anything like a purr. I growl a lot, but this girl does not purr._

"Okay, Whiskers."

"You sayin' I got a mustache?"

"Go to sleep, Faith." She giggled, kissin' the top of my head.

"Hmm. Loveya," I mumbled, feelin' entirely content, snuggled up to my girl with our usual weird banter returned, the events of the night from earlier put behind us for now.

"I love you too, Whiskers."

_Fuck._


End file.
